Nobody Knows Nothin'
by Wrote Too Soon
Summary: It's been six 1/2 years since Checkers found her nearly frozen to death in an alleyway. Now sixteen, the newsie strike is about to come to fruition. Yet, as it roles on, her secret comes closer and closer to being revealed. Soon, the newsies of Manhattan will know that Sprints Richardson is a girl, and the drama that follows will be the exact reason why girl newsies are very rare.
1. Carryin' the Banner

_In eighteen ninety-nine the New Yawk streets echoed with the voices of newsies, peddlin' the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph-Hurst and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw 'em carryin' the banner. Bringin' you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newseis were a raggid army without a leader, but one day all that changed…_

Few things were consistent when you lived on the streets of New York. A few of them were: the same four kids, three boys and a girl, were always sleeping on the Horace Greeley statue, the uncertainty of the day to come, and the organized mess that was the newsies of Manhattan's Newsboy's Lodging House getting up and ready for the day.

Ever since the day she and her older brother had split ways, Anna Richardson had been a light sleeper. She had to be; otherwise she wouldn't have made it until Checkers, the former leader of the Manhattan newsies, found her. And even then, she had been near death because she had just been beaten by some upper-class boys who had needed a bit of entertainment.

So it goes without saying, that when Kloppman began his ascent up the stairs that led to the bunkroom of the lodging house, that Anna heard his footsteps. She sighed as she stretched her body until she heard the popping of her back and then opened her tired eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes with a fist as she grabbed her clothes and walked off to the wash room.

Once there, she went into a changing stall and shed herself of the old large button up of her father's that she slept in. She then began the process of binding her bust as flat as it would go. Once finished with the binding process, she pulled on a boy's under trousers and then her brown pants. She paused in getting ready as she heard Jack fighting with Kloppman about getting up, to see if she had to go back in there. On some days, she would have to go in there and bang the side of his bunk a few times to get him up.

"Get away from me! Yer mad!" Anna heard the boy exclaim. She rolled her eyes as she heard him get up and then continued to get dressed.

She then pulled her royal blue suspenders up and over her shoulders as Racetrack exclaimed, "_Where's my cigar!"_ as he did every morning, before actually looking up to see Snipeshooter with it,

"_You'll steal anodder,_"

"_Hey bummers we got woirk to do."_ Kid Blink snapped as he kept them away from each other to keep them from attempting to pound on each other. She then pulled on the slightly baggy white button up that had turned slightly grey over the years and fastened the buttons.

_"Since when did you become me mudder,"_ Specs asked.

_"Ah, stawp ya bawlin',"_ Crutchy told him.

_"Hey!"_ Most of the boys remarked in unison, _"Who asked you,"_

She then heard Crutchy ask Jack where to get a new selling spot, because he needed to sell where people weren't used to seeing him. He was thinking his usuals were starting to think him a fake cripple.

_"Try bottle alley or da harbor,"_ she heard Mush say in reply.

_"Try Central Park it's guaranteed!"_ Racetrack put in.

_"Try and banker, bum, or barber!"_ Jack remarked.

_"They almost all know'se how tuh read!" _Skittery commented.

_"I smell money!"_ Kid Blink exclaimed too happy for a morning.

_"You smell foul!"_ Crutchy told him and Anna assumed Kid Blink had just come out of a toilet stall.

_"Met this goil last night!"_ _Of course you did Mush_, Anna thinks as she begins to pin her slightly unruly curls up in a way that made it look like a boys cut.

_"Move your elbow!"_ Crutchy snapped.

_"Pass the towel!"_ Racetrack exclaimed.

_"For a buck I might!"_ Skittery put in teasingly.

_"Ain't it a fine life, carryin' the banner trew it all!"_ Anna and a bunch of other newsies that had been in the other shower stalls announced – alright, well, more like sang – as they swung the doors open and walked out.

Anna went about splashing some water over her face and drying it, before discreetly smudging a small bit of dirt along part of her hair line, on a corner of her chin, and then rinsed her hands. She poked at the slightly green-yellow stage of a black eye that she had from a loose punch thrown by Morris Delancey.

"Sprints!" Jack exclaimed and Anna looked up, "What 'ave I told ya about pokin' at it," Jack swatted her hand away from her face. She made a face at him before walking back into the bunkroom and sitting down on her bunk underneath his.

_"A mighty fine life, carryin' the banner tough and tall!"_ She began to pull on her boots and laced them up as she sang along with the rest of the guys, although quieter, because most of them didn't know she was a girl.

_"E'ry morning we'se goes where we wishes! We'se as free as fishes!"_ Anna/Sprints grabbed her cap and began to walk towards the stairs._ "Sure beats washin' dishes! It's a fine life carryin the banner home-free all!"_ She pulled on the head ornament as she made it through the door and met up with Jack who had been waiting for her.

While Jack Kelly had been her best friend ever since she came to Manhattan, he was one of the many that didn't know she was a girl. There were a spare few who did, like Mush, Race, Crutchy, and Snipeshooter, but that's because Racetrack had walked in on her with her hair down and then ran and blabbed to the other three.

"Mornin' Sprints," Jack told her jovially as they walked down the street amongst the rest of the Manhattan newsies jumping and running about goofing off and horsing around. _"It takes a smile that spreads like butter,"_ he remarked smiling charmingly at her.

_"The kind that ladies can't resist,"_ Crutchy added.

_"It takes an orphan with a stuttah',"_ Race remarked, causing Mush to add

_"Who ain't afraid to use his–"_

_ "Fist!"_ Kid Blink cut Mush off.

_"Summer stinks and winter's waitin', welcome to New Yawk!"_ the newsies sang as they made their way through a maze of sorts of barrels. She clambered up one and then leaped from one to one with ease. _"Boy, ain't nature fascinatin' when you'se gotta walk!"_ The boys cheered and followed her example as she flipped off the back of the truck that had been going to load the barrels up.

Coming to a clearing, Sprints watched as Jack and the rest of the newsies begin to dance as they sang, _"Still it's a fine life, carryin' the banner with me chums! A mighty fine life, blowin' every nickel as it comes!"_

_"I'm no snoozer!" _Crutchy bellowed as he had his crutch taken from him and he did an odd sort of dance as he gripped his bad leg. _"Sittin' makes me antsy, I likes livin' chancy!"_

_"Harlem to Delancey!"_ The rest of the newsies joined in once again,_ "What a fine life, carryin' the banner through the slums!"_

As they began to walk again, a car with a cart that held three nuns rolled up. Every now and then the nuns from the nearby Catholic Church would come and hand out food to them and the rest of the poor. As they did this today, a woman came up asking about her son named Patrick. The boys either shook their heads or just gave her a funny look as she walked around asking them.

_"Just gimme half a cup,"_ Race told the nuns.

_"Somethin' to wake me up,"_ Kid Blink chimed in.

_"I gotta find and angle," _Mush muttered in tune to himself.

_"I gotta sell more papes,"_ Crutchy muttered also.

Sprints also heard the voices of several other newsies thinking out loud about what they were goin' to do about sellin'. Sprints took a piece of bread from the nuns and ate it slowly as she continued to walk towards the Distribution Center with the other 'hattan newsies as they continued to sing,

_"If I hate the headline I'll make up the headline, and I'll say anything I hafta! 'Cause it's two for a penny. If I take too many, Weasel just makes me eat 'em aftah!"_

"Look!" she exclaimed in her best attempt of a guyish voice, "They're puttin' up the headline!"

_"You call that a headline!"_ They all sang as the men writing on the board finished, _"I get better stories from the copper on the beat! So where's yer spot? God it's hot! Now can someone tell me, how'm gonna make ends meet?"_ Sprints sighed and fiddled with the inside of her pockets as she began to walk towards the gates. _"We need a good assassination!"_ she and the rest of the newsies sang. _"We need an earthquake or a war!"_

_ "How 'bout a crooked politician?"_ Snipeshooter asked.

_"Hey, stupid, that ain't news no more!"_ the rest of the newsies sang and Sprints rolled her eyes at them for that.

_"Uptown to Grand Central Station, down to City Hall! We'se improves our circulation, walking 'til we fall!"_ some newsies chuckled humorlessly at this.

_"Still we'll be out there, carryin' the banner man to man! Always out there, soakin' every sucker that we can! See the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the Competition! Sell the next edition! While we're out there, carryin' the banner it the–"_ the groups fun was cut off by the Delancey brothers, Oscar and Morris, pushing their way into the center of their circle.

"Deah me," Racetrack remarked taking off his hat and fanning at his nose, "What is that unpleasant aroma?" Sprints laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. My first Newsie FanFiction. I hope you guys like it, review and tell me what you think. Also, if you're into Harry Potter or The Avengers make sure to check out my other stories and tell me what you think of those. I hope you stick around for more of the story.**

**Song used in this chapter: Carryin' the Banner - Newsies (Original Movie)**


	2. A Golden Opportunity

Sprints cheered on with the rest of the guys as Jack terrorized the Delancey Brothers. That is, until she saw Jack run into someone. "What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked.

Jack looked at him for a second, probably trying to size him up, before his face broke into a grin and he exclaimed, "Runnin'!" He then proceeded to run off again shortly followed by Oscar and Morris who also bumped into the new kid and the little kid with him, probably his younger brother.

The kid placed a hand to his chest as if it had started to hurt. She wouldn't be surprised if it did, he just had three near-adult boys run right into him. She sighed and turned back to see Jack making his way back to the gates where he proceeded to scale them to the top and open them. Most of the newsies rushed in, but Sprints took it easy and walked at her normal pace easily catching up with Jack and the group that was congratulating him.

"Brilliant performance, Jackie, brilliant," Racetrack cheered, "Better than yesterday's."

"You're too kind to me, Race," Jack replied putting up his fists and making a show of pretending to punch a lamppost, "You're too kind."

"We'll play again tomorrow, Cowboy." Morris Delancey sneered out at Jack.

"That'd be nice," Jack remarked arrogantly.

"You're late boys," Racetrack jabbed at them.

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy." Oscar Delancey sneered out as he followed his brother into the room behind the distribution counter.

She walked up and waited in line with the rest of the boys. The new kid and his brother got in line behind her. She watched as Jack leaned up against the counter's window real close as he smirked and knocked on the wooden shutters. "Mr. Weasel," he lilted out. When the distribution counter worker, Mr. Weisel, didn't come out he reached up and rang the bell that was nearby.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses," Weasel called out from behind the shutters. "I'm comin'!" he snapped as the shutters were pulled open by his nephews.

"So," Jack began as he leaned in, "Did ya miss me Weasel? Did ya? Did ya miss me?"

"I told ya a million times," the greasy, fat man that sold them their papes remarked annoyed, "The name is Weisel, and that's Mr. Weisel to you." HE looked down at the ledger he needed to record the sales in, "How many?"

"Don't rush me." Jack told him, "I'm perusin' da moichandise, Mr. _Weasel_," he put emphasis on weasel just to annoy the man. Most of the newsies laughed. Jack then slammed down his payment on the counter, "The usual." He remarked loudly.

Sprints rolled her eyes at him and turned around to the new guy, "You alright?" she asked him in her best version of a guy's voice.

"Yeah," he muttered irritably. She nodded once before she moved forward some in line.

When Sprints received her papes she walked over and sat down next to Racetrack, Jack, and the new guy's little brother. "Look at dis," Race gestured to his paper with the hand he was holding his cigarette in. "Baby born with two heads." Race read out as she opened up one of her papers to see what she could use to sell today. "Must be from Brooklyn," he chuckled at his own joke, and then the commotion started.

"I paid for twenty and I only got nineteen," the new kid remarked. _He counted his papes?_ Sprints thought as she shared a look with Race.

"ARE YOU ACCUSIN' ME OF LYIN' KID!" Weasel exclaimed angrily.

"No, I just want my paper." The kid remarked and Sprints and Race watched as Jack stood to go up there.

"He said beat it," Morris sneered from behind the bars.

"No, it's nineteen, Weasel. But don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris," Jack jabbed his thumb towards Morris, "He can't count to twenty with his shoes on." Morris pulled himself up to the bar angrily, trying to look threatening, but all it got was some laughs from the other newsies.

"Alright, get outta here!" Weasel told them.

"Wait, hold on," Jack remarked, "Sprints, will ya spot me two bits?" he asked. She tossed Jack the small amount of change.

"T'anks," Jack told her, "Anudder fifty for my friend here." He told them.

"Oh, no, I don't want another fifty." The kid told Weasel.

"Sure ya do," Jack announced, "Every newsie wants more papes."

"I don't," the kid remarked.

"What, are ya stupid?" Race called over to the kid. Sprints softly elbowed him in the side. The short, Italian boy softly glared at her.

"I don't want your papes," the new kid told Jack forcefully. "I don't take charity from anybody, I don't even know you." the kid remarked reaching for the papers, "I don't care to," he added, Jack started to grin cheekily. "So, here are your papes."

"Cowboy, they called him Cowboy!" The new kid's little brother told his brother excitedly.

"Yeah," Jack remarked smiling at the kid. "That, and a lot of odder things, including Jack Kelly, which is what my mudder called me. What do they call you, kid?"

"Les," the kid told him, "And this is my brother, David, he's older."

"Oh, no kiddin'," Jack laughed, "How old are ya, les?"

"Near ten," he remarked.

"Near ten, well that's no good. If anybody asks, you should say yer seven." The kid looked at him confused, "Ya see, younger sells more papes, Les, and if we wanna be partners we wanna be da best–"

"Wait, wait, wait!" The new kid, David, cut Jack off. "Who said anything about partners?"

"Well, you owe me two bits, right?"

"I owe him two bits," David gestured at Sprints.

"So, I'll consider that an investment. We sell togedder, we split seventy/thoity. _Plus_," Jack began to add, "Yoo get the benefit of observin' me, no charge."

David laughed, and Jack mocked him. "Hey, yer gettin' the chance of a lifetime here Davey," Crutchy began to tell him, "You learn from Jack, you learn from da best."

"The best," another Newsie repeated.

"Well, if he's the best, then why does he need me?" Sprints, who hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation that was going on, was now slightly interested.

"Listen, I don't need yoo, pal. But I ain't got a cute, little brudda like Les here to front for me." He dragged Les over to stand in front of him. "Ya know, with 'dis kid's puss, and my God-given talent," Sprints rolled her eyes at that, "We could move a thousand papes a week. So, whaddya say, Les, you wanna sell papes with me?"

"Yeah," Les remarked in awe.

"So it's a deal?"

"Wait, hold it!" David remarked stopping Les and Jack from shaking hands, "It's gotta be at least fifty/fifty." Some newsies chuckled softly.

"Uh…sixty/foity or I forget da whole t'ing." Jack remarked.

"That's fair," most of the newsie chimed.

David and Jack looked over at Sprints as if asking her to back them up, David hoping that she'd say it wasn't very fair. Alas, she couldn't, her mind's eye of fairness had been slightly warped by being a newsie for so long, "'Dat's a golden opportunity." She mustered in her false male voice that she only used when she really had to speak to get her point across.

"Whaddya say?" Jack asked David looking away from Sprints and back at him. David held out his hand.

Jack spit on his hand went to shake David's, but David pulled his hand back quickly. "What'sa matta?" Jack asked slightly offended.

"That's disgusting," David told him, and everyone laughed boisterously.


	3. Snyder

"Da name of the game is volume, Dave." Jack began in a tone akin to a teacher's. "You only took twenty papes, why?"

"Bad headline," David told them annoyed. Sprints chuckled.

"Dat's da foist thing you gotta loirn," Jack told him, "Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes. We're what hold's 'dis town togedder. Without newsies, nobody knows nuttin'."

Sprints watched as a girl with dark, ringlet curls walked by and every one of the boys took their hats off in respect. Except her that is, she didn't want to chance anyone figuring out she was a girl. The girl walked by smiling softly at the boys, but when she walked by and saw that Sprints hadn't taken off her hat, she blushed and looked down before scurrying off.

"Why didn't you take your hat off?" David asked slightly upset with her.

"Hey, dat's just what Sprints does. He doesn't take 'is hat off for nobody." Jack told David as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, for nobody," The newsies chorused in agreement.

"And it's that, that makes all the goils blush." Racetrack remarked and everybody laughed. After the laughter calmed down everyone started callin' out headlines and heading off to their selling spots.

"Hey, Sprints, why don't ya come sell wid me today," Jack remarked as she went to head towards her selling spot near the barber shop on third street. "Help me show Davey here da ropes." He remarked slinging his arm around David's shoulders.

"I dunno, Jack, I sell better when I'm on my own." She muttered.

"So does every udda newsie in the woild," he laughed and nodded his head behind him, "Come on."

Sprints sighed and fell into step next to Les with a muttered, "Fine."

X

Jack, David, and Les had been selling in the crowds of the fight that was going on at the wrestling arena while Sprints had taken up selling by the entrance to people coming in. Well, David and Les had been attempting to sell, Jack was mostly flirting with the group of girls that were standing on the outskirts of the crowd, boy he was a flirt. Sprints, though, had nearly sold all her papers when she saw him, Snyder, the warden of The Refuge. She began to walk over to Jack and David.

When she reached them she heard David ask Jack, "He a friend of yours," as he pointed to Snyder who was now talking to a cop.

"Beat it," Jack told them, "It's da bulls!" he exclaimed and the group of four began running away just as the cop blew his whistle. Sprints took the lead, seeing as it was her speed that had gotten her, her newsie name.

"All this for one sip 'a' beer?" Les remarked confused as they ran through the middle of the wrestling match, down the street, and into a thin alleyway that was only big enough to go one person wide.

"Come on, Les. Come on!" David rushed his brother.

They then took off down another street and towards a building. They ran up the stairs and into the building where they continued to run up some stairs. "Sleepa!" Jack yelled in warning. Sprints didn't even bat an eyelash as she jumped over the guy that was sleeping there and landed on the next step.

She continued running and then sped up as she heard David tell them, "He's right behind us! He's right behind us!" They ran out onto the roof and Sprints and Jack jumped up and over an uneven meeting of two buildings letting out cries of surprise as if they were falling. When David and Les didn't follow, Jack popped his head back up slightly and hissed at them making wild gestures for them to follow.

The four of them crouched down and slowly walked on bent legs to creep down the stairs of the building they were now standing on. "SULLIVAN, WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU BACK TO THE REFUGE!" Snyder bellowed out facing his defeat.

The group of four continued to run until they came up to be in front of Irving Hall, a Vaudeville stage house. "I'm not running any further," David told Jack firmly. Jack nodded and headed into Irving Hall.

They had gone through the back door so they ended up in the backstage area that led to the dressing rooms. "I want answers!" David demanded angrily, "Who is he? Why is he chasing you? And what is this refuge?"

"Alright, alright, keep it quiet will ya?" Jack remarked, "The Refuge is this jail for kids. That was Snyder, he's the warden."

"You were in jail?" Les asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Why?" Les asked.

"Well I was starvin', so I stole some food."

"Right, food," David remarked sarcastically, showing that he didn't believe Jack's tale. Honestly, sometimes Sprints didn't believe it either, but then Jack would do something and she knew he was too kindhearted deep down to do anything worse.

"Yeah, food," Jack snapped angrily.

"He called you Sullivan," David shot back.

"Yeah, well, my name's Kelly, Jack Kelly. You think I'm lyin'?" Jack rebutted angry. _Probably_, Sprints thought in reply, _most newsies change their name._

"Well you have a way of improving the truth." David remarked.

"Yeah?"

Sprints noticed Les starting to look up a prop of a horse's head and watched as David grabbed him from the back of his shirt and pulled him away. "Why was he chasing you?" the boy asked.

"'Cause I escaped."

"Oh boy, how?" Les asked in awe.

"This big shot gave me a ride out in his carriage,"

"I bet it was the mayor, right?" David asked tauntingly.

"No, it was Teddy Roosevelt, you ever hoid of 'im?" Jack snapped.

"What is going on down there?" a female voice whispered, "Out, out, out, out!" Coming down the stairs was a dark skinned woman wearing vibrant stage makeup that managed to not take away her natural beauty. She held a large purple fan made of feathers that matched her dress in her hand. The sight of the woman made Jack's face slowly split into a grin.

"Now, you wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda?" Jack asked charmingly, walking up some of the stairs to meet her.

The woman smiled, "Oh, Kelly!" she chuckled happily, "Where ya been, kid?" she asked as she hugged him to her. "I miss seein' ya up in the balcony."

He lifted her hand to his lips, "Hangin' on yer every woid." He smirked before turning around to face them, "So Medda," he began as he descended the stairs with her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This is David and Les, and you'se already knows Sprints." Sprints smiled up at the woman. "And 'dis is the greatest star of Vaudeville today, Miss Medda Larkin." Jack made a grand gesture to Medda.

Medda curtsied to them politely, "Welcome gentlemen,"

"Medda also owns da joint," Jack told them before they Sprints, Jack, and David watched as Medda gushed over Les for a few moments.

"So Medda, is it alright if we stay in here for a while Medda? Just 'til the problem outside goes away.'

"Oh sure," she told them smiling, "Stay as long as you like."


	4. A New Life

Sprints was propped against the wall outside as she watched Jack light a cigarette trying very hard not to rip it away from him and stomp it flat on the ground. She didn't like it when people smoked, it was gross, it ruined your teeth, and it made Jack's breath smell funny. The sound of the door they had just come out of shutting again distracted her from her thoughts.

She looked over to see David coming out with Les in front of him. "So you liked that?" Jack asked leading them down the steps.

"Oh, I loved that." David remarked dreamily. "I loved it. It was great. She is beautiful." He told Jack and Sprints tried hard not to laugh. "How do you know her?"

"She's a friend of my fadda's." Jack told him before jumping up onto the shoe shine station. "Come one Les, you wanna shine my shoes for me?"

"It's getting late," David remarked and Sprints looked over to see him pulling out a pocket watch. "My parents are gonna be worried. What about yours?"

"Uh…They're out west lookin' for a place to live."

"Sprints?" David asked her. She shook her head and made a face trying to express she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sprints don't talk much," Jack remarked, "I'm actually surprised he said as much as he did today." Jack remarked.

"Oh," David remarked in a tone that said he understood, but Sprints knew he didn't.

"They're lookin' for a place like this," Jack pulled out a comic and held it out to Les for him to look at it. "That's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send fer me."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy," Les said.

"Yep,"

Before anything else could be said on the subject though, a loud crash was heard. All four of them turned their heads to look towards the noise. Seeing the fire that was going on they ran towards it to get an up close look at what was going on.

Once they got to as close as they could be, they saw a horde of men running down the street chasing and older man. The man tripped and the other men came up and started beating on him. Sprints turned away not wanting to look at it. "Jack," David yelled over the noise, "Why don't we go back to my place and divvy up? You can meet my folks."

"It's the Trolley Strike Dave! These dumb asses must not have joined or somethin'!" Jack exclaimed jovially, caught up in the excitement.

"Jack, let's get outta here." David exclaimed and Sprints nodded in agreement. She wasn't enjoying watching a man who did nothing wrong get wailed on just because he didn't join their strike.

"So, maybe we get a good headline tomorrow." Jack laughed, and he continued to laugh when he saw Les, "Look at 'dis, he slept de whole way trew it." Jack leaned down to life up Les.

X

Sprints stopped at the base of the stairs that led into David's apartments. This building was too close to what used to be their private dock. She wouldn't be able to think straight at all if she was here for another two minutes, much less an entire meal with David's parents. "You comin' Sprints?" Jack asked her confused. Sprints shook her head in reply and muttered something even she couldn't understand. She then turned on her heal and walked off towards the lodging house.

She had only turned the corner when she let the memories that were dying to rise to the surface come. She thought about her parents' death, her brothers' abandoning her, and then her mind strayed to thinking about what life could've been like had her family not fallen apart.

Coming up to the lodging house she saw Crutchy sitting on the steps. "Heya Crutchy," she remarked, smiling over at 'im.

"Heya, Sprints," he replied with a returned smile.

"What're ya doin out here?" Sprints asked him.

"Lookin' at da stars, somethin' I used to do with me pop. Helps me clear me head." He remarked with a tone indicating his reverie of the memories his actions were bringing back.

"Could I join ya?" she remarked.

"Sure," Sprints took a seat next to Crutchy on the porch steps.

After moments of silence, Crutchy asked a question Spritns wasn't expecting. "Heya, Sprints?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you choose to be a newsie?"

Sprints thought on the question for a few minutes, "It hit close to home, and I liked the comfort of that." She told him. He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "What about you?" she asked.

"The only job for a crip, really." He remarked solemnly. Sprints sighed knowing the truth in his words. "If a shooting star shot across the sky right now, what would you wish for?" he asked her.

She thought on it for a moment, knowing wishing wasn't going to get her anything but maybe crushed hopes and dreams. She then came up with answer, _"A new life,"_ she replied in rhythm, _"What I wouldn't give to have a new life! One thing I have learned as I go through life nothing is for free along the way!"_ She wondered what it'd be like if she left New York and went off somewhere else. She couldn't really imagine it; she'd never been anywhere else. New York is all she'd ever known.

"_A new start–"_ She continued to explain seeing Crutchy's confusion,_ "That's the thing I need to give me new heart – half a chance in life to find a new part, just a simple role that I can play._

_ "A new hope – something to convince me to renew hope! A new day, bright enough to help me find my way!"_

_ "A new chance – one that maybe has a touch of romance. Where can it be, the chance for me?"_ She couldn't help but admit that Jack's idea of breaking away from everything and leaving was appealing. For her, it meant that people would know she was a girl, something she wished for whole heartedly, and with people knowing she was a girl she'd be just that, a girl. She wouldn't be the poor girl whose parents died and was abandoned by her brothers, and/or sooner or later the girl who paraded around as a boy for six years.

_"A new dream – I have one I know that very few dream! I would like to see that overdue dream – even though it never may come true!"_

"That's bein' really pessimistic, ya know." Crutchy told her. She laughed and shook her head.

"How'd your day go, you find that new sellin' spot you were lookin' for?"

"Yeah," he remarked. "Did pretty well, sold most of me papes. How'd you do?"

"I sold all but three papes," she told him, "I would'a sold those three too if it woien't for da fact 'dat Snyder showed up at da wrestlin' ring."

"Geez, is Jack alright?"

"Yeah, we made it ta Oiving Hall and Medda let us hide out backstage for a while."

"And Davey," Crutchy pushed.

"He's a good kid, didn't do too well though, but he wouldn't 'Improve da truth' as Jack puts it. I like 'im though, he'll do well."

"Good, good…speakin' 'a' Jack, where is 'ee?"

"At da Jacobs' house, eatin' dinner," She told him.

"Why didn't you stay?" Crutchy remarked.

"Their apartment is only two streets over from the…well, a place that brings back painful memories."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," she replied, "Let's go inside, I'm getting' cold." She muttered rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Sure t'ing." Crutchy remarked and began to hobble onto his feet. He grabbed his crutch and walked as best he could into the lodging house with her. Crawling into bed she lay down for a while, only to realize she couldn't get to sleep. She had a problem with sleeping in her day clothes. So, knowing she wouldn't be able to get into her night clothes until Jack was back and asleep, she headed back outside to think more on what she had told Crutchy.

Sitting on the porch she mused over what she could do when she got too old for the life of a newsie._"A new love – though I know there's no such thing as true love – even so, although I've never known love, still I feel that one dream is my due!"_ She rhythmically mused out loud. She had never seen anyone truly care for anyone like the few fairy tales she'd heard spoke of. Seeing as her parents had been in an arranged marriage, she'd never really seen anyone even "love" each other. The idea of someone caring for her as more than a friend was appealing though, and she couldn't help but slightly yearn for it.

_ "A new world – this one thing I want to ask of you, world – Once, before it's time to say adieu, world! One sweet chance to prove the cynics wrong!"_ She belted out in a rhythmic tone of determination throwing her hands up in the air.

_"A new life – More and more, I'm sure, as I go through life, just to play the game – and to pursue life – just to share its pleasures and belong!"_ She exclaimed as she spun in a few turns.

And then just spinning in her spot, _"That's what I've been here for all along!"_

Just as she was about to head inside, she heard him walk up. "Heya Race, Sprints, how ya doin'?"

"Remember dat hot tip I mentioned," Race asked them.

"Yeah," Jack replied while Sprints nodded.

"Well, nobody told da horse." Jack slapped Race on the back while Sprints smiled apologetically at him and the three Manhattan newsies walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: So, the song in this chapter is "A New Life" from the Jekyll and Hyde musical based of the original horror/science-fiction novel. It seemed pretty fitting for her, it's kind of like her Santa Fe song if you will.**


	5. The Jack Up

The following day wasn't a good one, say the least. It had started off like any other, with Sprints waking before the others to go through her tedious routine of getting ready for the day. She walked out with Jack as usual, but they had taken a detour because Jack wanted to meet up with David.

When she, Jack, David, and Les walked up to the Distribution Center, they saw a group of the boys sitting in front of the counter as they listened to Kid Blink rant. Making their way closer they found out that Kid Blink was complaining about money.

Sprints expected Jack to tell him to pipe down, but then Kid Blink elaborated on why he was complaining about money. "They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack, they jacked up the price!" Kid Blink took a drag of the cigarette he held in his hand and Sprints noticed that Oscar Delancey was making wild gestures that were mocking Blink.

"It's bad enough we've gotta eat what we don't sell! But now 'dey jacked up da price! Can you believe 'dat?!" Kid Blink continued.

"This'll bust me!" Skittery put in, "I'm barely makin' a livin' right now." He threw down his cigarette butt and snuffed it out with his boot.

"I'll be back sleepin' on the streets," Boots resigned himself to with finality.

"It just don't make no sense." Mush replied, "With all da money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gauge us?"

"Because he's a tightwad, dat's why!" Racetrack snapped angrily in his Brooklyn accent.

"Pipe down," Jack told them, waving Race's comment off. "It's just a gag." Sprints wasn't so sure. She had a feeling the jack up was all too real, and the idea made her stomach churn with anxiety.

She watched Jack walk up to the counter, "So why da jack up, Weasel?" he demanded.

"Why not?" Weasel stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out as if checking for a breeze, "It's a nice day." The greasy old man chuckled, "Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer."

"They can't do dis to me Jack," Kid Blink directed at Jack quietly.

"'Dey can do what 'dey want," Racetrack grumbled, "It's 'dere stinkin' papah."

"It ain't fair," Boots remarked as Jack sat down next to him. "We got no rights at all."

Jack turned his head away from them and bit into his hand slightly. Sprints swatted at his hand to get him to stop before he drew blood or something. "Come on!" Racetrack snapped, "It's a rigged deck! 'Dey got all da marbles, okay!"

"We got no choice," Mush remarked sadly, "So, let's get our lousy papes while 'dey still got some, huh?"

"No! Wait! Wait! No! Nobody's goin' anywhere!" Jack protested.

"We gotta eat, Jack." Sprints argued quietly.

"Maybe, but 'dey can't get away wit' dis!" Jack protested, shoving Mush back away from the counter. The horde of newsies then broke out into an argument.

"Clear out! Clear out!" Les exclaimed shoving through the crowds, pushing them back. "Give 'im some room. Give 'im some room!" the near-ten-year-old boy sat down next to the leader of the Manhattan newsies, "Let 'im think!"

Jack looked down at the little kid for a moment, and Les looked back up at him earnestly. Kid Blink held out his cigarette to Jack, who took it and sucked out a drag.

Sprints watched as most of the boys around her shared looks and rolling of eyes before Race asked, "Jack, you done thinkin' yet?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey, _World_ employees only on this side of the gate!" Weasel yelled out. The lot of the boys yelled out at him to shut up before he shut the window.

Once they quieted down, they turned back to Jack, "Listen," Jack told them confidently, "One thing for sure. If we don't sell papes, nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates 'til 'dey put da price back where it was."

"What do you mean, like a strike?" David asked jokingly.

"Yeah, like a strike!" Jack exclaimed.

The newsies rolled their eyes and joked around about it. "Are you outta yer mind?" Racetrack asked,

"It's a good idea!" Jack protested against them in his defense.

David jumped down from his perch on the top step. "Jack, I was just joking. We can't strike, we don't have a union."

"Yeah, but if we go on strike," Jack began in a tone that told you he was thinking, "Then we are a union, right?"

"No," David shook his head.

"We're just a bunch of angry kids with no money," Sprints elaborated.

David nodded his thanks to Sprints, "I mean, maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but–"

"Yeah, well, we organize." Jack told him shoving Racetrack out of the way so he could stand and walk to the front of the group. "Crutchy, you take up a collection." Jack told the crippled boy.

"Swell,"

"We'll get all da newsies in New Yawk togedda,"

"Jack, this isn't a joke." David irritably told the seventeen-year-old as if he were a child. "You saw what happened to those trolley workers." David added trying to dissuade the long time newsie of going through with this idea of his.

"'Dat's anudder good idea," Jack remarked pointing at David, "Any newsie don't join us, 'den we bust deir heads like da trolley woikers."

"Stop, and think about dis Jack!" Sprints called out in her 'guy voice.'

"Yeah," David added in agreement, "You can't just rush everybody into this."

"Alright!" Jack yelled out, "Let me t'ink about it." Jack stopped in front of the Horace Greeley statue and turned to look at the large group of newsies he worked with.

"Now listen!" Jack announced, "I mean, Dave's right, Pulitzer and Hearst and all 'dem udda rich fellas, 'dey own 'dis city. So do you really t'ink a bunch 'a' street rats like us could make any difference?" He asked the large group of _World_ newsies, "Da choice has gotta be yours. Are we gonna just take what 'dey give us, or are we gonna strike?"

The newsies stared up at Jack quietly as they thought. Sprints looked down at her feet pondering whether she really wanted to do this or not. She looked over to David and Les to see Les raise his hand that held his wooden sword and yell out, "Strike!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" the newsies chorused. David's eyes grew wide and he wrapped his hand around his younger brother's mouth and scolded him as he pulled him to his side.

"Keep talkin' Jack," Boots told Jack excitedly, "Tell us what to do." There was some indistinct chatter of the newsies chorusing their agreement with Boots.

Jack walked over to where David had himself leaning against the Horace Greeley statue, "You tell us what to do, Dave."

David sighed as he heard some of the newsies push for him to speak, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." He told Jack.

"Alright, look!" Jack exclaimed, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the workin' boys of New Yawk!" the boys cheered.


	6. The World Will Know

"Well, dat worked pretty good," Jack told David quietly, "So, what else?"

David thought for a moment, "Tell 'em they can't treat us like we don't exist." He finally told Jack.

Jack hopped up onto the Horace Greeley statue, "Pulitzer and Hearst they think we're nothin', are we nothin'?" He asked loudly.

"No!" the newsies chorused.

"Tell 'em if we stick together like the trolley workers, they can't break us up." David added.

_"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us, do they got us?"_ Jack asked rhythmically.

"No!"

"We're a union now, the newsboys union. We have to start acting like one!" David called out.

_"Even though we ain't got hats or badges, we're a union just by saying so~ And the world will know!"_ Sprints chuckled at the play on words.

"What's to stop others from sellin' all our papes?" Boots called out.

"Well," Jack knelt down to be at a better height to look at boots, "We'll talk wid 'em."

"Some of 'em don't hear so good!" Racetrack remarked.

"Den we'll soak 'em!" Jack exclaimed out with a laugh.

"NO!" David yelled very much in protest, "We can't beat up kids in the street, it'll give us a bad name."

"Can't get any woise," Sprints told David in solemn honesty.

Jack walked to the other side of the statue taking one of the wooden walking sticks some of the boys messed around with, "What's it gonna take to stop the wagons?" He exclaimed pumping his fist into the air, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah!"

"No!" David exclaimed, but was barely heard because of all of the newsies' cheering.

"What's it gonna take to stop the scabbas? Can we do it?"

"Yeah!"

_"We'll do what we gotta do until we break,"_ Jack snapped the wooden stick over his leg,_ "The will of mighty Bill and Joe!"_ Jack yelled out rhythmically.

_"And the World will know! And The Journal too!"_ The newsies all spun around to face "The World" office building._ "Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you!"_ The newsies chorused out jabbing their fingers at Pulitzer's window. _"Now the world don't know, but they're gonna pay!"_

_ "Stead of hawkin' headlines we'll be makin' 'em today!"_ Sprints sang out in her fake guy voice. Jack let out a laugh at that.

_"And our ranks will grow!"_ The Newsies sang out as they turned to face Jack on the Horace Greeley statue again.

_"And we'll kick their rear!"_ Crutchy yelled out, and Jack chuckled at that.

_"And The World will know that! We'se! Been! Here!"_ The newsies yelled out forcefully.

"Who da hell does Pulitzer think he is anyway?" Someone called out.

"God," Sprints joked, a few of the boys near her chuckled.

"When de circulation bell starts ringin', will we hear it?" Jack asked the newsies as he jumped off the statue.

"No!" They began to step into a wider, more organized formation with a jump in their step.

_"What if da Delanceys come out swingin', will we hear it?"_

_ "No!"_

_"When you got a hundred voices singin', who can hear a lousy whistle blow~? And The World will know, that this ain't no game!"_ The newsies sang out as they danced around._ "That we got a ton of rotten fruit and poifect aim!"_ Kid Blink and Racetrack jumped onto the closing Distribution Center gates.

"_So 'dey gave 'deir woid, but it ain't worth beans!"_ the newsies sang out.

_"Now they're gonna see what "stop da presses" really means!"_ Sprints sang out in her "guy voice." David and Jack chuckled at the cleverness.

_"And the old will weep! And go back to sleep!"_ the newsies sang out, _"And we got no choice but to see it through!"_

_ "And we found our voice!"_ Race sang.

_ "And I've lost my shoe!"_ Snipeshooter whined. Sprints rolled her eyes and gestured to where a lone boot was resting in the middle of the street. Snipeshooter grinned at her in thanks before running over to fetch it.

_ "Pulitzer may own "The World" but he don't own us!"_ Jack exclaimed.

_"Pulitzer may own "The World" but he don't own us!"_ The newseis chorused in repeat.

_"Pulitzer may crack the whips but he won't whip us!"_ Jack sang as he all but skipped over to the latter that led up to the board where they wrote the headlines.

_"Pulitzer may crack the whips but he won't whip us!"_ The newsies repeated.

_"And the world will know!"_ the newsies belted out, _"We've been keepin' score. Either they gives us our rights we gives them a war!"_ The newseis spread out to let a few do some fancy flips and tricks. Sprints watched with slight longing wishing she could go out and do something, but not wanting to risk blowing her cover now.

"Why don't you go do something?" David asked her.

"Can't," she muttered.

"Come on," David told her, "I'm sure you could do something like they are." He gestured to the boys that had taken to going into a round-off.

She sighed, "Fine." She muttered as she ran forward, singing with the rest of the newsies, _"We've been down too long, and we've paid our dues."_

Running and spinning into a round-off back tuck, she sang out, _"And da things we do today will be tomorrow's news!"_ Everyone cheered before they grouped together again and saw Jack had taken the chalk that sat up there. With it he wrote over what the workers had written in big capital letters the word 'STRIKE.'

_"And the dye is cast,"_ The whole group sang out, _"And the torch is passed~ and the roar will rise~ from the streets below~ and our ranks will grow and grow and grow"_

Sprints felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see David standing next to her with Mush's arm wresting on his shoulder. He looked over at her and gave her with a smile and began to sing with them, _"And the world will feel the fire and finally know! Pulitzer may own the world be he don't own us!"_

_ "Pulitzer may own the world but he don't own us!"_ Jack repeated grinning.

_"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!"_ The newsies belted.

_"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!"_ Jack exclaimed in echo.

_"So the world says no?"_ The newsies sang rhetorically. _"Well the kids do too!"_

_ "Try to walk all over us, we'll stomp all over you!"_ Jack sang.

_"Can they kick us out?" _Crutchy asked rhetorically._ "Take away our vote?"_

_"Will we let them shove this crock of garbage down our throat?"_ Sprints asked.

_"No!"_ The newsies exclaimed proudly, _"Every day we wait, is a day lose. And this ain't for fun, and it ain't for show, and we'll fight 'em toe to toe to toe and so the world will feel the fire and finally, finally know!"_

The boys threw their hats up into the air and cheered raucously as they began to chant 'Strike' repeatedly.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've actually already finished writing the story. I just have to go through an beta it. I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters.**

**The song in this chapter is "The World Will Know" the Broadway version.**


	7. The New York Sun

Jack smiled grandly as the newsies around him cheered him on and patted him on the back as he walked over to David who stood in front the grand double doors that led into "The World's" office building. "We need to get da woid out to all 'a' da newsies in New Yawk." Jack told David. "I need some of those, uh, whaddya call 'em?" Jack looked to David for the word and made a motion with his arms as if he was pushing something away.

"Uh…" David trailed off in thought, "Ambassadors?" he guessed, and Sprints will never know how David got 'ambassadors' out of the strange arm motion Jack made.

Jack paused for a brief second thinking, "Yeah," Jack then exclaimed happily and ran up some of the steps, "Alright, you'se guys, you gotta be am'bastards," Sprints snickered at his mispronunciation of the word, "and go tell da uddas we're on strike."

"Say Jack!" Kid Blink let out, "I'll take Harlem!"

"Yeah, I got Midtown," Racetrack added before running off with Kid Blink.

"I got the bowery, Jack," Mush told 'em.

"Hey," Crutchy exclaimed, "I'll take da Bronx!" Jack nodded towards Crutch. "Come on," Crutchy remarked grabbing another newsie by the collar of his neck and dragging him in the direction of the Bronx.

"Alright, uh, hey, Bumlets, Skittery, and Specs, you take Queens."

"Alright," the three replied heading off.

"Pie Eater, Snotty, take East Side." Jack told them, "And Snipeshooter, you go wid'em."

"So, what about Brooklyn?" Jack asked. "Who wants Brooklyn?" Everyone went quiet. Jack awaited an answer for a few minutes. When nobody replied, Jack spoke again, "Come on, Spot Conlon's territory." Everyone looked around trying not to make eye contact with Jack, David, or even Sprints who hadn't said a thing since the appointing of "am'bastards," as Jack put it, started.

"Whatsa matta, you scared 'a' Brooklyn?" Jack asked.

"Hey!" Boots exclaimed in protest, "We ain't scared 'a' Brooklyn!" Sprints looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's just," Boots got quieter as he shoved his hands in his pockets while trying to hide his fear, "Spot Conlon makes us a little noivous."

"Well, he don't make me noivous," Jack told Boots. "So you, me and Sprints, Boots, we'll go."

"Alright," Boots agreed with a nod.

"And Dave, here, can keep us company." Jack remarked slapping David on the back and pulling him into a side arm guy hug. "Right, Dave?"

"Sure," David replied with a smug undertone, "as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer."

"Me, to Pulitzer?" Jack asked David as if he were crazy, which the idea kind of was.

"Well, you're the leader Jack." David told him smartly.

Jack rubbed his arm as he crossed them, looked out at the crowd of newsies, and turned to look at the door before turning back nervously. "Go tell 'im, Jack!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Well," Jack remarked, "Maybe da kid'll soften 'im up a bit." Jack reached forward and grabbed Les by the scruff of his shirt and the little boy dutifully followed him into the building.

"Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" The boys repeatedly chanted until they were all split up.

"Excuse me," a man's voice remarked from next to her. Sprints looked up at him to see who he was talking to. He looked like he was talking to her, but he couldn't have been. She looked to her left and then to her right before back up at him and pointing at herself as she shook hands with several of the newsies. He chuckled, "Yes, you."

He was older than her, but not by much though. He was probably around the age of nineteen. He was dressed cleanly in a pair of tan trousers that were ironed pristinely; a white buttoned up shirt, a black vest buttoned up over his shirt, and pair of shiny black shoes on.

"Hey, way to go, Sprints." Some of the guys remarked as they shook her hand some more. As she smiled over to them she shot David a distressed look and he began his trek over to her. David made it over to her as the crowd cleared out a little more.

"Can we help you?" David asked politely.

"I was wondering what was going on," he told them. "What's this about a strike?"

"Uh…we're bringing our demands to Pulitzer," David told him.

"What demands?" he asked.

"The newsies' demands," David told him, "We're on strike."

"I'm with the _New York Sun_," he remarked with a smile, "I'm Bryan Denton." Sprints tried to contain her surprise at seeing her brother again after six and a half years. "You seem like the kid in charge, what's your name?"

"David," David told him, "And this is Sprints."

"David, as in David and Goliath?" Denton asked jokingly. David chuckled and Sprints shook her head with a soft, barely audible giggle.

"You think Pulitzer's really going to listen to your demands?"

"Well, he has to." David remarked.

"Out!" they then heard a man yell and Jack and Les were tossed out of _The World_ building.

"Well, so's your old lady!" Jack exclaimed. "Tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!"

"Yeah!" Les exclaimed in chorus.

"I take it, it didn't go so well," Denton remarked. Jack glared at the man. "Here, why don't I treat you guys to lunch, and you can tell me more about this." He offered. The group of four nodded in agreement.

X

"So this real snooty mug says, "You can't see Mr. Pulitzer. No one sees Mr. Pulitzer." Really hoity-toity, you know da type?" Denton nodded with a laugh.

"Real hoity-toity," Les echoed.

"So I'se tells her, look, I ain't in da habit of transactin' business with office bois. Just tell 'im Jack Kelly's here to see him now." Sprints' eyebrows rose slightly at the vocabulary Jack used, she didn't know he was that advanced.

"That's when they threw us out," Les told Denton, David laughed quietly.

"Does it scare you?" Denton asked Jack, "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Oh, yeah, look at me, I'm tremblin'," Jack laughed.

"Alright, keep me informed. I wanna know everything that's going on." Denton extended a business card to David.

"Are we really an important story?" Sprints asked.

"Well, importance is in the eye of the beholder, don't you think?" Denton went to stand. "So, is the newsie strike important? It all depends on you." Denton started to walk off.

"So my name's really gonna be in the papes?" Jack asked

"Any objections?"

"As long as ya get it right," Jack told Denton, "Kelly, Jack Kelly." Denton nodded his head while turning to walk out.

"Oh, and Denton," Jack called out, "No pictures!"

"Sure," Denton remarked and then walked out.

* * *

**A/N: "Well, so's your old lady!"**

**Ah, your mom comments, coming up even in 1899. Lol, am i the only one who gets a kick out of that? Wll, maybe I am, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't been able to update. I've actually been socializing these past couple of weekends, and haven't had time to.**

**Also, I went to the midnight premier of Iron Man 3 on May 2nd, the ending frustrated me to no end. I hope all of you planning to go see it enjoy it as much as I did. If you're questioning going to see it, I'm posting a review of the movie on another website soon. I'll give you the link when i do so i can convince you to come to the nerd side, where we have attractive lovers that are super heroes...I am such a weirdo, I'm sorry.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my rant. Hope you go on to read the next few chapters! Review, Favorite, and Follow! ;D**


	8. Brooklyn

The sun beat down on the four newsies that trekked across the Brooklyn Bridge. It was high in the sky telling them it was about midday, and Sprints couldn't help but feel a knot twisting in her stomach causing a feeling of apprehension to spread over her.

"I've never been to Brooklyn," David told them, "Have you?" he asked the three of them.

"I spent a month there one night," Boots told them. David looked at him confused and Sprints thought back to the night Boots had come to them. Before becoming a newsie, Boots had been a shoe shine boy in Brooklyn, hence his name. One night he had been out after dark and some older newsies had decided to 'have a little fun' so to speak. They had beaten Boots to a pulp. When he arrived on the Lodging House doorstep he was cut up, bruised everywhere, his shoulder had been popped out of place, and blood had caked on his skin, not all of it his. Of course, that had been before Spot Conlon had come to power in Brooklyn.

"Watch 'dis," Jack told David, and he, Boots, and Sprints heaved themselves to rest on their waists on the edge. The three long time newsies then bellowed out over the edge listening to the echo it made.

"So, uh," David began, "Is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Jack laughed at the boy.

X

Coming over the bridge they arrived at the nearby dock where the Brooklyn boys were jumping and horsing around in the river. A tall boy with a toned chest and light brown hair in only his trousers was pulling himself out of the water as they approached. He stood to full height and sneered out, "Going somewhere, Kelly?"

Jack just eyed the boy for a few moments before continuing on towards the stack of boxes that was nearby. "Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." The smug voice of Spot Conlon filled the air.

"So, you've moved up in the woild Spot, got a river view and everything." Jack replied as Spot hopped down from his perch at the top of the stack of crates.

As Spot landed in front of them he eyed up Jack briefly as he held his gold top cane in his hand. The boy then smirked and Jack smirked back before the two leaders spit into their hands and shook. Spot then put away his cane and said, "Hey, Boots, how's it rollin'."

"Hey, I got a couple 'a' real good shooters here." He remarked holding out a handful of marbles.

"Yeah," Spot remarked taking one out of Boots hand and loading it into his sling shot. "So, uh, Jackie-boi, I've been hearin' t'ings from little boidies." Spot pulled back the elastic on his slingshot and began to aim.

"Yeah?" Sprints took two steps back and pulled Boots in front of her.

"Things from Harlem, Queens." Spot told them and then let go of his marble and hit a bottle of beer that sat on a ledge above their heads. The beer flowed down and some splattered on Boots' hat clad head. The boy glared behind him at Sprints who smiled apologetically. "All over. They've been chirpin' in my ear. Sayin' Jackie-boi's newsies are playin' like dey goin' on strike."

"Yeah, we are." Jack told him.

"But we're not playin'. We are goin' on strike." David cut in. Sprints slammed her palm into her forehead and shook her head at David.

"Oh, yeah, yeah?" Spot asked getting in David's face. Spot scoffed, "What is 'dis, Jackie-boi, some kinda walkin' mouf?" Spot snapped.

"Yeah, it's a mouth," Jack told Spot. "A mouth with a brain, and if you got half 'a' one you'll listen to 'im." Spot's eyebrows rose and he gave a nod. Sprints looked behind Spot to see the Brooklyn newsies with slingshots, fists, and wooden batons they had stolen from police officers at the ready. Spot leaned against the stack of crates, his cane in hand again, waiting for David to begin

David seemed to notice to because he got a little more nervous. "Go on," Sprints urged quietly, "Tell 'im."

"Well, we, uh, started the strike, but we can't do it alone." David began.

"Yeah," Spot remarked, "So they told me. What did 'dey tell you?"

"That they're waitin' to see what Spot Conlon says. That you're the key," David replied. "That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York." Sprints heard Jack let out a quiet chuckle and saw Boots grin. "And probably everywhere else," _That's probably a bit of a stretch_, Sprints thought to herself.

"And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join. We'll be unstoppable. So, you gotta join us, because– Well, you gotta." David finished.

"You're right Jack, brains." Spot began, "But I got brains too," Spot stood upright, "And more 'den just half 'a' one."

Spot walked over to stand in front of Jack, "How do I know you punks won't run the first time a goon comes at you with a club?" Spot asked, "How do I know you got what it takes to win?"

"'Cause I'm tellin' ya, Spot." Jack told Spot seriously.

"That ain't good enough, Jackie-boi," Spot told them, "You gotta show me." Jack nodded as he fixed his hat on his head.

The group of four began to head off towards the bridge once more, "Hey," Spot called after them. The four looked over their shoulders. "Curly-top can't leave yet, gotta ask 'im a few questions." Sprints sneered at the nickname.

"Why?" Jack demanded.

"Mind yours Jackie-boi," Spot remarked. "I ain't gonna hoit him."

Jack looked down at Sprints and she nodded at him. "Go on and head back, I'll catch up." She told him.

"Yeah, Kelly, go on back!" What looked to be Spot's second in command called out smugly. Spot elbowed him in the gut.

Jack, David, and Boots headed off over the bridge, as soon as they were for sure out of hearing distance, Spot dismissed his newsies and began his business with Sprints. He pulled his cane back out and swung it around towards Sprints' head. She ducked down, but her hat and hair were hit. Her hat went flying into the river and her auburn curls fell down in waves ending just past her shoulders.

"As I suspected," Spot smirked. "What ya name, doll?"

"Doan cawll me dawll," Sprints snapped.

"Well, Don't call me doll," Spot remarked being a smart-ass.

"It's Sprints," Sprints snapped at him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I meant you're real name," he told her.

Sprints scoffed, "Like 'dat's gonna happen."

Sprints saw a look cross Spot's face that said he realized something, "You don't seem too surprised that I figured out you'se was a goil." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'se Spot Conlon, you've bedded more goils than any othah noosie in Nooyawk. I'm pretty sure 'dat it's somethin' along 'da linez of you know'se a goil when ya sees one." Sprints said in her real voive.

Spot inclined his head in acknowledgement to her explanation. "Why're you goin' around dressed like a boy?"

"You and I both know goil noosies are rawh. When I'se was younga da oldda bois made comments about goil noosies not bein' a good t'ing."

"Well," Spot began to tell her, "If you're ever sick of hiding the fact that you're a girl, you're always welcome over here, doll." Spot smirked and gave her a wink.

"Don't cawl me dawl." She snapped angrily, "And keep it in ya pants, Conlon."

"I'm kiddin' _doll_, you've got the spunk of a Brooklynite. So you'se always welcome ova here." Sprints nodded thanks before picking up her hat that had been pulled out of the river for her. She rung out some of the dampness that was left, piled her hair on the top of her head, and then pulled her hat snugly onto her head. And with that, she headed back over the bridge to 'Hattan.

"Oi, Sticks," Spot yelled out, "Walk her back, will ya?" Sprints rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. She had forgotten what it was like to be worried about, and it felt nice.


	9. Seize the Day

Sprints walked up to the Horace Greeley statue just in time to hear Jack yell out frustrated, "Hey, who we kiddin' here? Spot was right. Is it just a game to you guys?" The guys let out indistinct chatter of protest.

Sprints walked over to them, "Heya Sprints." Jack remarked too upset to ask what Spot had wanted with her.

"Heya Jack," she replied with a solemn smile.

_"Now is the time to seize the day."_ David hugged Les to him briefly before letting him continue his wooden sword fight with Snipeshooter._ "Stare down the odds and seize the day."_ They heard David start to explain rhythmically. _"Minute by minute that's how you win it. We will find a way,"_ David walked over to Crutchy and helped him stand to his feet._ "But let us seize the day~"_

_"Courage cannot erase our fear. Courage is when we face our fear. Tell those with power safe in their tower, we will not obey!"_ By now Sprints had made her way over to where David was standing and he was smiling down at her in thanks. She smiled back up at him.

Jack walked over to join them, and began to speak, _"Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side, too few in numbers, and too proud hide. Then say to the others who did now follow through:" _Sprints saw that he was about to go off in an angry rant and decided to cut him off.

Putting on her "Guy voice" she cut Jack off by saying, _"You're still our brothers and we will fight for you."_ Jack looked over at her with an expression that said he was glad someone was still upbeat about the strike and confident that the others would join them soon.

_"Now is the time to seize the day,"_ She, Jack, and David sang out. _"Stare down the odds and seize the day."_

_"Once we've begun,"_ The newsies joined in,_ "if we stand as one, someday becomes somehow, and a prayer becomes a vow."_

_"And the strike starts right~ damn~ now!"_ Jack declared.

Everyone was now smiling brightly, and David belted out, _"Now is the time to seize the day!"_

_ "Now is the time to seize the day!"_ Sprints and the newsies echoed.

_"Answer the call and don't delay!"_ David exclaimed.

_"Answer the call and don't delay!"_ the newsies and Sprints echoed.

_"Wrongs will be righted,"_ they all sang in unison, _"If we're united! Let us seize the day!"_

_"Now let 'em hear it loud and clear!"_ Jack exclaimed.

_"Now let 'em hear it loud and clear!"_ the newsies and Sprints echoed.

_"Like it or not we're drawin' near!"_ Jack belted.

_"Like it or not we're drawin' near!"_ Sprints and the newsies echoed.

_"Proud and defiant we'll slay the giant!"_ Jack, David, Sprints and the rest of the newsies proudly declared. _"Judgement day is here!_

_ "Houston to Harlem, look what's begun! One for all and all for one~"_

The newsies danced around and goofed off as the Distribution Center began to open up again for the afternoon addition. When the workers who work the gate area came out the newsies stood in front of the gate and finished their battle cry of sorts, _"Now is the time to seize the day! They're gonna see there's hell to pay! Nothing can break us! No one can make us quite before we're done! One for all and all for– One for all and all for– One for all and all for one!"_

"Yeah!" David exclaimed pumping his fists into the air.

The circulation bell rang out piercing the through the air around them. "Anybody hear dat?" Jack exclaimed.

"No!" the newsies exclaimed in reply.

"So what we gonna do about it?"

"Soak 'em!" The newsies yelled out.

The gates opened and the boys that weren't a part of the lodging house ran up to the counter. Jack and the group stormed into the area and stood on the end where the boys walked off the platform that led to the counter. Jack stared at the boy who had just bought his papers, and things like, "You a newsie or what?" "Are you with us?" and "What da hell do ya think ya doin'!" were called out from the crowd of newsies that stood behind her, David, Jack, Race, and Kid Blink.

The first boy who was comin' off threw down his papes and shook hands with Jack before running to the back of the group. Many of the boys followed, until Shifty came up.

Shifty had always been a problem. He didn't respect Jack as a leader, and he didn't respect most of the boys in the Lodging House as people. So it wasn't surprising that he was defying Jack and the rest of the newsies.

"Are you a newsie or what?" Bumlets snapped from the crowd. Shifty tried to shove pass Race and David, but Race shoved him back.

"Fellas, fellas," David called out trying to stop them.

Shifty then tried to shove past Sprints and Kid Blink, and Kid Blink shoved him back. "Blink!" David called out.

Shifty turned back to facing Jack, "Now, Jack," David began, "Just don't–" Jack ignored David and shoved Shifty's papes to the ground. Shifty bent down to retrieve them, but instead of grabbing them he brought his elbow up and nailed Jack in the gut. That's when everything went crazy.

There was shouting, cheering, and laughing as the boys ran around tearing up papes and tossing the shredded papes into the air. Rotten tomatoes were being thrown at the windows of the distribution counter obviously aimed at Weasel and the Delanceys. Sprints watched as Jack climbed up to the window above the shutters and started making faces while pressing his face to the window.

Sprints turned around and watched as a group of boys tipped over the trolley that held them all. Once all the stacks of bundles of papes were knocked over, Snipeshooter, Les, and Boots began tearing at the papes. Sprints worried her bottom lip and looked around for David. He was standing off to the side looking worried too. She and David made eye contact briefly, and shared a worried glance before Sprints turned to look at the boys who were dancing around and chanting like they were Indians.

Then she heard the whistle. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned back to look at David. She made a gesture for him to go and tell Jack while she took care of some of the other kids. "Scram you guys!" she yelled out, "It's da bulls! Beat it! It's da bulls!" she exclaimed and then grabbed Les by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him towards the exit, following the crowd of newsies that were booking it out of there.

She let go of Les when she knew he was safe and was running off with the others until she heard Race yell, "Crutchy, scram!" She turned back to see the police on their horses blocking off the gate as an exit for him, and Oscar and Morris came up behind him.

She stopped and began to book it back to the gate. "Sprints, no!" she heard the voice of Denton yell, but it didn't register.

"Crutchy!" She exclaimed when the Delanceys kicked his crutch out from under him. Tears began to fill her eyes when she heard his pleas for them to leave him alone, "Let me go!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs wrestling against Denton's grip. "I have to help him!" She cried out struggling harder and harder against the, surprisingly, strong grip of the newspaper writer. He began to drag her away from the scene when Oscar and Morris, dragging Crutchy, disappeared behind a corner into an alley near the Distribution Center. "No!" She screamed in sobs.

She felt Denton pull her into a safe alley way. When they stopped walking he turned her around to face him and she began to struggle again. "Sprints, there's nothing you can do!" he yelled over her cries for her to let her go so she could go help her friend. In her struggle she knocked off her hat, and when that happened her struggles stopped and Denton's grip went slack.

There was a long silence as they stood there. Sprints was looking down at her feet while Denton studied her. "You eva gonna say somethin'?" She asked.

"Is that why you don't talk very much?" Denton asked. Sprints nodded the affirmative.

"I oughtta head back to da lodgin' house to check on the rest of da guys," She muttered, reaching for her hat.

"You sure about that?" Denton asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped.

"Well, you're face is covered in tear tracks, which are much more visible since they're goin' through the dirt on your face, and I don't think the guys are gonna understand why you were cryin', seein' as, if I've assumed correctly, most of them think you're a boy."

Sprints sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. "Where else am I supposed to go, though?" she asked.

"Come on," He told her. "You can stay at my place until you calm down."

"You sure?"

"Positive," he told her before he headed out into the street again with her following.

* * *

**A/N: **Song used in this chapter: "Seize the Day" from Newsies- Broadway Cast edition


	10. Bryan Denton

"I didn't know how you liked it so if you want sugar or cream or anything I can get it for you." Denton told her awkwardly as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Sprints muttered accepting the cup of coffee he held out to her. The boy didn't meet her eye as he nodded in reply.

They sat in quiet as Sprints sipped at the warm, bitter liquid. She'd only had coffee once before so she was very grateful for it, which was apparent in the way she drained it in maybe five gulps. She set the mug on the counter and watched as Denton rushed to put in the kitchen sink.

Sprints pulled the blanket Denton had given her tighter to her, and finally broke the awkward silence between them. "Well, go on," she told him.

"I'm sorry?" Denton asked her confused.

"I said go on, ask me why I put on da charade dat I'm a boy, why I chose to be a noosie even dough I'm a goil. I know deir itchin' at ya, and da awkward silence wit' ya not meeting me eyes is gettin' old."

"Why did you choose to be a newsie?" He asked her apprehensively, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl newsie before." he told her honestly.

"Dat's because most of 'em sell out on Long Island Sound. Dey get enough money sellin' over 'dere to afford makeup and such."

"Why don't you sell over there? Why dress up like a boy over here in Manhattan when you could go over there and actually dress like a girl?"

"Da newsies of Long Island Sound awhen't really noosies. 'Deir pay compared to what every uhdda borough's noosies get is significantly more. 'Dey think demselves betta 'den da uhdda boroughs because 'a' 'dat. Da only noosies who really associate wit' 'dem is Staten Island."

Denton nodded and opened his mouth to ask another question, but seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth again. Assuming what the question was, Sprints spoke and told Denton, "I dress like a boi because when I was first found some of da uhdda bois made fun of da idea of goil noosies."

"Do any of the boys know?" Denton asked.

"Some of dem do, like Racetrack, Mush, Crutchy, and Snipeshoota do. Checkahs, da leada before Jack, knew, and Spot Conlon, da leada of da Brooklyn noosies knows. Uhdda den dat, none of dem know."

"I've heard that most newsies are runaways and orphans, are you–"

"Rule numba one of bein' friends wit' noosies, Denton," Sprints cut the young journalist off, "You don't ask for back stories."

"Oh," Denton nodded, before the boy could say anything else though, the door to Denton's apartment opened and in walked an older woman.

Denton cursed under his breath and stood to turn and face the woman. "Hiya, Aunt Ruby," Denton remarked walking over to the woman to hug her and he kissed her on the street.

The woman went to go to the kitchen when she noticed Sprints. "Evenin' ma'am," Sprints muttered sheepishly.

The woman turned to Denton fixing him with a stern expectant look as she placed her hands on her hips. "Uh…" Denton rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Auntie, this is Sprints. She's a newsie."

"Oh," the woman remarked, "Well, it's nice to meet you dear. Denton's been telling me all about your strike, but I don't believe he's mentioned anything about a girl newsie. I would have noticed." Denton's Aunt Ruby winked and Sprints saw Denton blush cherry red. The woman began to chop up some vegetables in the kitchen.

Sprints chuckled, "We're a rawh bunch," was all she replied with.

The woman nodded, "Denton's been trying so hard to write his article. It's his first real story, you know. Up until now all he's been really writing are Vaudeville reviews. I kept telling him though, that he'd get a good one soon. And look," the woman remarked with a smile, "He got one." The woman scraped all of the chopped up vegetables into a pot before she went onto stewing some meat. Sprints nodded and made a mental note that Denton's Aunt Ruby talked a lot.

X

It had been an hour and a half since Denton had let Sprints into his home and they were finishing up their bowls of stew that Ms. Ruby, as she had asked Sprints to call her, made. Sprints scraped up one more spoonful and ate it before she decided she was finished.

"Well," Ms. Ruby yawned, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Night, auntie," Denton replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank ya for dinna, Ms. Ruby." Sprints told Denton's aunt before she was out of the room.

"You're welcome dear," she told Sprints.

Sprints turned to look at the clock and noticed it was nearly ten o'clock; the lodging house's curfew was half past ten, if you weren't in the house by then, then you were sleeping on the streets that night. "I betta head back to da lodgin' house now." Sprints remarked going to tuck her hair under her cap.

"Hey," Denton remarked, "Why don't you stay here for the night? It's dark out, and you could–"

"I'm fine, Denton." Sprints told him smiling at him, not sure if she was flattered or irritated by his concern for her just because she was a girl, "I've been on da streets since I was nine and a half."

"Al- alright," Denton stuttered out and Sprints detected something else in his tone, sadness maybe? She cast that thought away though, it was ridiculous. "I'll walk you to the door, then." He remarked. Sprints nodded and they headed towards the door.

Denton opened it for her and she stepped out onto the porch. "Thank ya," Sprints remarked, "Fawh dinna, and fawh lettin' me come ova and clean up before I headed back."

"It was no trouble," he told her, "Really. I hope the boys don't question you too much." He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Well, bye." She remarked.

"Bye," he told her stepping forward and holding up his arms. Sprints realized he was about to hug her, and quickly spit in her hand and held it out to him. He furrowed his brow before extending one hand and shaking hers. "Bye," he told her again, and Sprints nodded in reply before heading back out onto the streets.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters! Remember, review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Got A Secret

Sprints walked back into the Lodging house at ten twenty-five. "Where da hell have ya been!" Racetrack exclaimed as she walked through the door.

"I took de scenic route," she told him. He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Ya don't believe me?" She asked feigning offense. Racetrack raised his eyebrow higher.

"You'se been able to keep it unda wraps dat you'se a goil for da past six and a half years; you'se a pretty damn good liar. No, I don't beleive ya." Race told her honestly.

Sprints sighed, "I had da idea to run back and try to save Crutchy," she muttered. Race opened his mouth to yell, but she held up her finger, "I'm not finished yet. Denton stopped me and dragged me into an alley until I calmed down. In my hysterical struggle I managed to knock off my cap." She told him and was about to continued her explanation, but he cut her off.

"So Denton knows dat you'se a goil?"

Sprints looked down at her feet, "Yes."

"Are ya stupid!" Racetrack exclaimed, "What if he puts dat in da papes or somethin'? Your cova' would be blown to smithareens! Ev'ry newsie in New Yawk would know you'se was a goil! _Jack_ would know you'se was a goil! I know dat don't seem like a bad t'ing ta you'se, because I'se know you'se been infatuated wit' him for da past two years, but what if he were to kick ya out for it? Where would ya go 'den?"

"Spot Conlon knows too," she mumbled.

"Oh, yippy kie yay, Sprints." Racetrack said sardonically. "How is it, dat ya managed ta let da most well-known newsie womaniza in New Yawk know dat you'se a goil?"

"I didn't!" Sprints exclaimed, hurt that Race would think that she was that stupid and irresponsible. "He's da, as ya put it, most well-known newsie womaniza in Nooyawk. He knows a goil when he sees one standin' in front of him Race, even when she's got her chest bound flat and her hat pulled down so it hides most of her dirt smeared face!" She took a breath and before Racetrack could say anything else she continued to speak, "Yeah, I know letting Denton find out was reckless, a'ight! I can't change dat now though, now can I?"

Racetrack grumbled out a response in the negative and then turned away from her and headed up the stairs to the bunk room. "Ya comin'?" He asked her.

"I'll be up dere in a minute," she muttered. Race turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "What da hell do you think I'm gonna do, sneak Spot Conlon in here!?"

X

"What da hell do you think I'm gonna do, sneak Spot Conlon in here!?" Jack heard a feminine voice scream. Jack heard the stairs leading up to the bunk room creak and moan as someone stormed up them angrily.

From the corner of his eye, Jack saw Race storm into the room and collapse on his bed in a huff. Jack's brow furrowed in confusion before standing and quietly making his way towards the stairs. He quietly stepped down them until he was at the edge of the wall. He peaked his head around the corner and spotted Sprints sitting in a chair looking stressed and defeated.

He was about to head down there to ask what was up with him and where he had been when he went to take off his hat. Or should he say she? When Sprints removed the hat tendrils of auburn waves fell to rest at just past the shoulders revealing that Sprints was a girl. She sighed and to herself, grumbled, "What have ya gotten ya'self into, kid?"

She rubbed her hands across her face, digging the heel of her palms into her eyes. She sat there like that for a few moments before pulling her hair back up and tucking it under her cap. She stood and headed towards the stairs. Jack quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs and up into his bunk before Sprints made it into the room. He watched as she walked over to his bunk and he feared for a moment that she'd seen him and came to inquire his reaction, but then he remembered that she had the bunk beneath him. She collapsed on her bunk, and before he even thought about closing his eyes he made sure he heard the even breaths that told him she was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: And now Jack knows! Let me know what you think, I'm gonna post another chapter or two later today or early tomorrow, but I thought I'd let you guys sit and stew over this for a while. ;) Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Brooklyn's Here

"Spot! Spot! Spot!" Spot Conlon heard one of his birds exclaim frantically as they ran up to him.

"What is it, Wings?" he asked exasperatedly.

"It's Manhattan, they've gotten into a fight with the Crips and it ain't goin' in their favor." He panted out.

Spot raised an eyebrow in contemplation. He had said he was waiting for them to prove themselves, and they had by taking out the Delanceys the first time they "attacked" the Distribution Center. "Listen up boys!" Spot exclaimed getting the attention of his newsies

_"Newsies need our help today!"_ he announced in rhythm.

_"Newsies need our help today!" _They repeated confirming their understanding.

_"Tell 'em Brooklyn's on the way!"_

_ "Tell 'em Brooklyn's on the way!" _They echoed.

_"We're from:"_

_ "Brooklyn!"_ His newsies finished.

_"We are:"_

_ "Newsies!"_ They finished.

_"We are Brooklyn Newsies!"_

_ "Just got word that our buddies is hurtin'!"_ Spot explained to them._ "Facin' total disaster for certain. That's our cue, boys, it's time to go slummin'. Hey Manhattan, the cavalry's comin'!"_

X

They were losing, that much was for sure. Boys that had gone into the fight wholeheartedly were now hiding in corners trying not to gain anymore wounds like the ones that they were nursing in their hiding spots. Sprints herself was in the middle of a fight with a particularly tall crip that bore both a chain and brass knuckles.

He swung at her face with his fist that wasn't baring the brass knuckles – something she was very happy about – and nailed her in the cheek. She spat out blood and tried not to think on the bruise that would be there later. She was backing up because the crip was walking closer to her. She tripped over a glass bottle and her foot that flew up nailed him in the thigh.

He must have thought that she was aiming for somewhere else, somewhere more sensitive to pain, because he got pissed. He was about to take a swing at her head with his brass knuckled hand when she heard it: the clunking of boys jumping onto the rooftops around them.

She looked towards them and saw Spot Conlon and the Brooklyn Newsies with their slingshots in hand. "Have no fear," Spot said with a smirk, "Brooklyn is here."

"Hey! It's Brooklyn!" "Yeah! Brooklyn!" and other such cheers were received.

_"Have no fear!"_ Spot remarked in rhythm.

_"You know we've got your back from way back!"_ The rest of his newsies added as they loaded their slingshots and began to aim.

_"Brooklyn's here!"_

_"We'll get your pay back and some payback!"_ The Brooklyn newsies released their ammo and let them hit the Crips and Scabbas around them.

_ "We're the boys from the beaches of Brighton, Prospect Park, and the Navy Yard Pier!"_ The Brooklyn newsies continued as they fired round after round of marbles and the like. _"Strikes ain't fun, but they sure is excitin'! Loud and clear – Brooklyn's here!" _They exclaimed as Spot jumped down and walked over to the gate.

He pushed it open from the inside allowing the rest of his newsies in, and then pulled out his cane. He glared out at all of the fighters that were against the newsies, _"Borough what gave me birth,"_ He brought his cane back and began swinging.

_"Friendliest place on Earth!"_ Brooklyn sang. Sprints scoffed as she stomped on her assailant's foot, took the side of her fist to nail him in the center of his forehead, and then kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground. _"Pay us a visit and see what we'se means!"_

_"And when ya do,"_ Brooklyn added to their monologue.

_"We'll kick ya half way to Queens!"_ Sprints heard Spot say from behind her. She spun around just in time to see him take out a man that had been coming up behind her.

"Thanks," she told him as she noticed the group that was closing in on her and Spot. Spot nodded as he turned his back to hers so they had a guard.

_"Now them soakers is in for a soakin'!"_ Spot remarked with a smirk.

_"What a sad way to end a career!"_ Sprints added and Spot laughed.

_"They's a joke, but if they thinks we're jokin',"_ Brooklyn continued.

_"Loud and clear!"_ Spot exclaimed.

_"Brooklyn's here!"_ the Brooklyn newsies sang as they helped finish off the Crips.

"Jack, Jack!" Sprints heard Denton exclaim. "Smile!" The snapping of a picture could be heard. _Oh no!_ Sprints thought, Snyder was sure to find him now. She knew that for sure, but as the newsies of Manhattan and Brooklyn booked it out of there she didn't think about it.

X

She had never seen so much blood in her life. It was a feat she hadn't puked and/or passed out yet. There was something about blood that made her want to heave up the very little contents of her stomach.

She watched as Kloppman and Sarah, apparently David's older sister (who had her eyes on Jack), tried to get to the many battered and bruised boys as fast as they could. She then saw Sarah sewing stitches with a straight needle. She took a deep breath and walked over to her. "You'se doin' that wrong," She muttered in her guy voice.

"I'm sorry?" Sarah remarked.

"You'se supposed ta use a curved needle for dat." Sprints told her simply.

"And where will I find one of those, exactly?" Sarah asked as if Sprints was an idiot.

"Snipeshooter, can ya walk?" Sprints called over her shoulder in her guy voice.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Good, can ya go get me da spare first-aid kit in da washroom?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed and hobbled with a slight limp into the washroom. A few moments later he came back and handed her the box.

"Thanks kid," she remarked with a small smile towards him. She opened the box and pulled out a curved needle and a spool of thread meant especially for stitches.

"Oh," Sarah muttered and let Sprints sit where she had been.

Sprints sat down and made quick work of undoing the stitches Sarah had been doing and did them the right way. "How many others did you give stitches?" Sprints asked.

"That was the first one I had started, there's a line of others who need them though." Sprints nodded in acknowledgment.

"Next!" Sprints exclaimed and the next boy who needed stitches came up.

Two and a half hours went by before every newsie that had needed them, had stitches. "Do you know how to set a dislocated joint?" Sarah asked her as she came over.

"Yeah," Sprints nodded. Not giving a response, Sarah grabbed Sprints by the front of her shirt and dragged her over to where Jack was sitting on her bunk holding his shoulder.

"Is it dat shoulda?" Sprints asked and Jack nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie," Sprints told him, "Dis'll pro'ly hoit like hell." Sprints placed one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his forearm and moved his arm in a few circular motions and as he hissed in pain she told him, "Tell me about Santa Fe, Jack."

"Don't ya think dis is da wrong time for th–"

"Just do it Jack!" she snapped.

"Well, everything's gonna be different dere." He remarked, and with that he was lost in his dream, rambling and prattling on about how great it'd be out there. Then with all of her strength Sprints pushed his shoulder back into place "AGH!  
He howled in pain. His quick, jerked body movement caused her to lose her balance and fall into him knocking them both over onto her bunk.

Sprints tried not to blush, "Sorry," she muttered.

"You couldn't 'a' given me a warnin'?" He groaned out. Sprints rolled her eyes a pulled herself up and off of him.

She shrugged at him, "Now get out of me bed, ya bozo." She snapped and Jack rolled his eyes and grinned at her. She briefly smiled back.

Sarah furrowed her brows at them in confusion, and Sprints raised an eyebrow at her as if she were crazy. Sarah looked away sheepishly and went towards the door, "I'm gonna go home," She called, "Are you coming David?"

"No, I'm gonna stay back for a while."

"Alright, I'll see you at home." She waved at Les before heading out the door.

"Is everyone bandaged?" David asked everyone. The newsies nodded.

"Alright, in half an hour Denton wants us to meet him at Tibby's."

"Why, we can't pay for dat." Spot remarked as if Denton were stupid.

"He said he'd pay." Sprints muttered.

"Well den," Jack smirked, "Who's hungry?" the newsies laughed.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Brooklyn's Here" from the Newsies Broadway Production.**


	13. King of New York

"Hey boys!" Denton remarked with a smile as he walked into Tibby's. Sprints looked around towards him from her spot at the bar table with Spot. Jack was confused by her sudden interest in Spot, and couldn't help but wonder if the leader of Brooklyn knew she was a girl.

On the off chance that Spot Conlon did know, Jack was hoping the Sprints was smart enough to not fall for the boy's charm that got him in the pants of many girls in New York. He was pretty sure she was much more intelligent than that, because he had been able to keep the fact that she was a girl hidden from them for six and a half years.

"There you go boys," Denton told them as he put a newspaper down in front of Jack.

"Hey, what's ya got 'dere Jack?" Boots asked as he walked over.

"Hey," Spot hurried over there to see it, "Where's me picture! Where's me picture!" Jack waved Spot away.

"Is dat all about us?" Boots asked.

"Look Jack, ya actually look like a gentlemen." Mush laughed as he pointed at Jack's picture in the newspaper.

"T'anks, now will ya get ya fingers of me face!" Jack snapped shoving Mush's fingers away.

"Where's my name? Where's my name!" Spot exclaimed.

"Will ya quit thinkin' about ya self?" Jack snapped.

"You got us on the front page," David smiled at Denton.

"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton told them. "I just have to make sure you stay there."

"So what?" Skittery remarked, "Ya get ya picture in da papes, so what's dat get ya, huh?"

"Whaddya talkin' about?" Mush exclaimed confused.

"Shut up, boy! You'se been in a bad mood all day!" Jack snapped.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Skittery exclaimed.

"Hey, glum and dumb!" Racetrack exclaimed playfully smacking the kid in the face, "What's da matta wit' yoo? Ya get ya picture in da papes, you'se famous! Ya famous, you'se get anything yoo want! And dat's what so great about New Yawk!"

Sprints laughed as she watched the boys go on about what they'd want if that were really true.

_"A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces!"_ Mush announced.

_"A permanent box at Sheepshead Races!"_ Racetrack added, Sprints rolled her eyes. How very typical of him.

_"A porcelain tub with boiln' water!"_ Spot put in.

_"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!"_ Kid Blink pelvic thrusted as he added his two cents. Racetrack snatched the paper from Jack and hopped up on a table.

_"Look at me I'm the King of New York! Suddenly!"_ Racetrack exclaimed towards everybody. "_I'm respectable! Starin right atcha, lousy wit' stature!"_

_ "Nobbin' wit' all da muckety-mucks! I'm blowing my dough and goin deluxe!"_ Jack told them with a smirk.

_ "And dere I'll be ain't I pretty?"_ Racetrack asked.

_ "It's my city,"_ Jack and Racetrack exclaimed in unison. _"I'm the king of New York!"_

_"A corduroy suit with fitted knickers!"_ Boots pondered out loud.

_"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers!"_ Les smiled at the thought.

_"Havana cigars that cost a quarter!"_ Snipeshooter remarked with a smirk. Sprints wrinkled her nose at that and the boy's smirk changed to a sheepish smile. Sprints just rolled her eyes at him with a smile that told him she wasn't mad.

_"An editor's desk for the star reporter!"_ David added kindly as he gestured to Denton.

_"Tip your hat, he's the King of New York!"_ The newsies exclaimed gesturing to Denton.

_"How 'bout that? I'm the King of New York!"_ Denton laughed.

_"In nothin' flat, he'll be coverin' Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton!"_ the newsies laughed.

_"Makin' a headline out of a hunch."_ Kid Blink remarked.

_"Protectin' the weak!" _Denton exclaimed, and a sneer began to appear on Sprints face.

_"And payin' for lunch!"_ Racetrack added laughing.

_"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble,"_ Denton exclaimed.

_"Proud yet humble,"_ Sprints sneered out sarcastically.

_"He's the King of New York!" _Racetrack exclaimed.

_"I gotta be either dead or deamin'. 'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'. Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it, but I was a star for one whole minute!"_ the Newsies exclaimed. _"Startin' now, I'm the King of New York!"_

_ "Ain't ya hear? I'm the King of New York?"_ Denton laughed.

_"Holy cow! It's a miracle, Pulitzer's crying! Weasel? He's dyin'!" _The newsies continued, _"Flashpots are shooting bright as the sun! I'm one hifalutin' sonuva gun! Don't ask me how, fortune found me! Fate just crowned me! Now I'm King of New York! Look and see, once a piker, now a striker! I'm the King of New York! Victory! Front page story! Guts and glory! I'm the King of New York!"_

The newsies gathered around "So, let's have some ideas." Jack announced.

"Well," David began, "We gotta show people where we stand."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "So we gotta stay in the papes."

"_The Sun_'s the only paper printing any strike news so far." Denton told them.

"So, we should do something that's so big the uhdda papers'll feel stupid if dey try ta ignore us." Jack told them as he thought up a plan, "A newsie rally, with all da kids from all over New Yawk. It'll be the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out this town's eva seen!"

"We'll send a message to the big boys!" David remarked excitedly. The waiter brought out a tray filled to its edges with glasses of soda. Sprints took one along with the rest of the newsies around her.

"There's a lot of us, and we ain't goin' away." Jack smirked.

"We'll fight until damn doomsday if it means we get a fair shake." Sprints put in and the newsies cheered in agreement, but when she glanced over at Jack she noticed that he had flinched when she cursed. She furrowed her brow and stared at him in confusion for a moment, but before she could ask what the problem was her thoughts were interrupted by David.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed quieting the newsies. "To our man Denton." He lifted his glass in a toast towards the journalist that had taken the time to listen to them and believed they were as important as anybody else in New York.

"Our man Denton!" Everyone chorused.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "King of New York" from the Newsies movie.**


	14. The Rally

Sprints felt weird. She felt weird, awkward, and out of place, but most of all, she felt ugly. Now, there's a point in life that girls will start to feel that way, but Sprints had never had that problem. She had always been a part of the guys, she hadn't been exposed to people who had the mentality that they needed to wear dresses and apply makeup to get a guy's attention.

Yet, sitting at the table with Racetrack and Kid Blink in Irving Hall dressed in her usual clothes, that _had_ been cleaned, with a dark blue blazer pulled over her shirt, while the few girls some of the newsies had brought sat by their dates in dresses wearing rouge and blush and mascara, she felt extremely outcast. And for the first time since she was nine and a half, Sprints felt like she didn't want to hide the fact that she was a girl from anyone anymore.

She could tell that Racetrack knew something was bothering her, but before he could ask Jack, David, and Spot came out onto the stage and everyone around them went wild. The three speakers grinned and Jack held up his arms and flapped his hands back and forth to try and quiet them down.

After a while they did, and Jack exclaimed, "Carryin' da banner!"

"Carryin' da banner!" all of the newsies cheered in reply. "So, we come a long way!" Jack exclaimed, "But also, we ain't dere yet, and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on! But that's fine," Jack continued, "We'll just get tougher wid it!" Spot clapped and some newsies cheered.

"But also," Jack added, "We gotta get smart and start listenin' to my pal, David," Jack had made his way towards David and threw his arm around the boy's shoulders and pointed at him with his opposite hand. "Who says stop soakin' scabs."

"So, whad're we supposed to do to da bums, kiss 'em?" Racetrack asked sarcastically. Sprints rolled her eyes and rested her cheek on her fist shaking her head at him while some of the newsies around them chuckled.

"Hey, look," Spot snapped at Jack, "And scab I see I soak 'em, period." The boys around the stage cheered in agreement.

"No! No!" David exclaimed in protest, "That's what they want us to do! If we get violent it's just playing into their hands!" David explained.

"Look, they're gonna be playin' wit' my hands, alright!" Spot snapped at David, lifting his fists and getting up in David's face. "'Cause it ain't what 'dey say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us, unless we make 'em!" After that the crowd started arguing amongst itself half siding with Spot and half siding with David.

"You got no brains!" Jack yelled at all of them in insult, "Why we startin' to fight each udder? It's just what the big shot's wanna see! That we're street rats! Street rats with no brains! With no respect for nothing, including ourselves!"

Everybody had stopped yelling at each other, but some of the boys were looking up at Jack now angry. "What Jack means ta say," Sprints announced as she let Ractrack and Kid Blink help her up onto the stage. "Is dat, if we stawht fightin' each udder we won't stand a chance against Pulitzer and Hearst. Haven't yoo evawh hoid da saying divide and conquawh?" The newsies nodded, "Well dat's Pulitzer and Hearst and all da udder newspaper ownawhs are trying ta do ta us, and if we let dat happen, den we'awh a lost cause!"

"But Jack called us stupid!" someone from the crowd yelled out.

"I'll admit," Sprints remarked with an irritated glance toward Jack, "His choice 'a' woids wasn't da best, but if yoo toin on Jack yoo'se toinin' on da rest 'a' da newsies around yoo. With dat in mind, is gettin' in a fight ovawh somedin' as petty as wheddaw or not to soak da scabes impawhtant enough to toin on your brudders?" Sprints asked. "Believe me, I wanna soak 'em as much as da next guy, but I trust Jack and his judgment, and if he says what David's sayin' is what's goin' to give us da best toin out, den by all means I'm gonna stop soakin' scabs."

David grinned broadly at her, "Until da strike's over dat is." the newsies in the crowd grinned, "Den it's back to provokin' and laughin' at dem again all da way!" David's grin diminished some. Jack laughed at her and the newsies cheered her on.

"So," Jack took over, "What's it gonna be?" The newsies didn't say a thing, and Jack took that as they were willing to listen. "Then, here's how it's gonna be." He announced. "If we don't act togedda, den we're nuttin'! If we don't stick togedda' den we're nuttin'! And if we can't even trust each udder, den we're nuttin'!"

"You tell 'em, Jack!" Kid Blink exclaimed.

"So what's it gonna be?" Jack asked the audience of newsies. The crowd's answer was a distant hum to Sprints. She was too busy wondering if she had slipped into her actual voice or if she had spoken the entire time in her falsetto of a guy's voice.

X

"We're wit you, Jack!" some of the newsies answered, Jack barely heard them though because he had other things on his mind.

He didn't get it. How could a girl sound so much like a guy? Alright, so yeah, he missed a few things here and there, but – as far as he knew – she had every newsie fooled that she was a boy.

Jack sighed and blinked those thoughts away as he turned to Spot who appeared to be feeling a little defeated. "So Spot, what's it gonna be?" he asked the leader of Brooklyn.

Spot looked pissed and Jack wondered what he'd said. "_Whaddya say_, Spot?" Sprints asked glancing at Jack as she put emphasis on the politer version of his question.

"I say," Spot announced, "Dat what you two say," he pointed at Jack and Sprints, "Is what I say." Spot smirked and Jack grinned before they both spit in their hands and shook.

Jack watched as Spot went to do it again to shake with Sprints, but Jack – thinking about how he really didn't want a girl to be subjected to that anymore – quickly announced, "And now a perfoimance from da vaudeville star, and my poisonal friend, Miss Medda Larkin!" He ignored the funny looks some of the newsies around him gave him.


	15. Tibby's

"Sprints," the newsgirl groaned and waved her waker away with an aching arm. "Get up, kid!" the voice snapped, and Sprints realized it was Medda.

Sprints opened her eyes to find herself lying unceremoniously in the floor of a room she didn't recognize. She blinked and then realized her head was killing her. It was throbbing like no other and the room was spinning slightly. She sat up with a groan and looked at the dark skinned woman in front of her.

"Where am I?" Sprints asked the performer.

"My prop closet,"

"Dis is a closet?" Sprints asked looking around.

"It was meant to be a dressin' room, but the right lightbulbs weren't put in."

"How unfoitunate," Sprints remarked sardonically.

"Don't you give me sass, girl." Medda snapped. Sprints looked over at the woman with an apologetic smile and awaited the onslaught of questioning about why she was hiding that she was a girl. That didn't happen though.

Instead, Medda turned to her and said, "That Conlon kid along with Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, and some of the others were hauled in last night. Jack was taken away separately."

"You'se kiddin'?" Sprints remarked softly in worry following Medda as fast as she could on her achy legs.

Sprints couldn't recount to you all the things the bulls, Crips, and scabs had done to her in the past few days. The pain was all catching up to her though, because every time she moved a shock of soarness or pain shot through her. "No. Now, once I get you bandaged up you can go meet Denton at Tibby's where he's asked to see all of the newsies."

"Alright," Sprints muttered.

X

Sprints sighed and looked at herself in the mirror that was in front of her. She wore some clothes that Medda had miraculously found at the back of the prop closet (the older woman said Sprints needed to change because the clothes she had been wearing weren't presentable in public, even for a boy). Her jaw was slightly swollen and it was purple, there was a black bruise the exact shape of an elbow on her shoulder, and there was a good sized knot on the back of her head. She sighed, pulled her hair back, tucked it underneath her cap, and pulled her newsie cap down snuggly over her head.

"Thank you, Medda." Sprints told her.

"Anytime, hun," Medda told her and Sprints grimaced at the pet name. It annoyed her more than Spot calling her doll did. She didn't say anything though, just headed for the door.

X

Sprints walked into Tibby's as quietly as she could, trying not to draw attention to herself. She saw David pacing slightly as he read the day's newspaper. "What's it say about us?" she asked as she approached him.

"It doesn't," he muttered, "Not anywhere." Sprints could see that he wasn't happy about that. She was about to pull the paper from him when the ringing of the bells that signaled someone was walking in caught her attention.

Sprints looked to the door to see Denton walking in. "Denton!" some of the boys greeted happily. Sprints could tell, though, that Denton wasn't in a very happy mood.

"Hey," Sprints called out, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Denton went to reply, but before he could David spoke, "Why didn't _The Sun_ print the story?"

Denton took a deep breath, "Because it…never happened."

"Whaddya mean it didn't happen?" Racetrack asked, "You were dere!" A bunch of the boys started to proteste and snap at Denton in anger.

Denton went to explain to them what he meant, but he was stopped again. This time by Sprints, "Would ya bummahs shut up!" she exclaimed, forgetting to use her guy voice, most of them would probably chalk it up to her voice cracking.

Denton nodded at her in thanks, "If it's not in the papers it never happened. The owners decreed that it not be printed in the papers, therefore…" he trailed off with a sigh. "I also came to tell you fellas good bye,"

"What?" Sprints shrieked not even caring if she didn't fake a guy's voice, they'd probably just think her voice cracked anyway.

"My aunt thinks it'd be best if we got out of the city; that I should see 'a new set of scenery' and that maybe it'd stop me from thinking of writing as a career." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm really sorry you guys."

"Yeah," Skittery scoffed in disbelief, "I'm sure."

Denton turned to David and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his suit jacket's pocket. "This is the story I wrote about the rally, at least read it, please?" David turned away from Denton. Sprints rolled her eyes and took it from Denton's hands. She then forced it into David's hand.

Denton sighed, nodded at Sprints, and then headed towards the door, paying for their meal on the way out. She sighed and turned a glare to David once the journalist was out of the restaurant. "That was rude, David." She snapped at him.

"What? He's betrayed us and he's abandoning us and all you have to say is that _I_ was rude?!" David exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shut ya trap, ya bummah! You'se and I both know that that's not true! Just because ya pissy because the only bit of publicity we got is gone doesn't mean ya have ta take it out on Sprints!" Race yelled.

"I don't need this," David snapped and headed for the door.

"Yoo head out dat dawh David, and yoo can say goodbye to even being able to say you _were_ a newsie, much less are a part of our strike." Spot sneered out.

David looked around at all of the guys as if to find someone who didn't agree with her. The upset boy slumped into a chair and ran his fingers through is unruly brown curls. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm just-"

"We'se know, Da- Walkin' Mouth," she corrected herself for some reason, "We'se all feel da same, but yoo gotta push through. We need to win this fight, whether it's with or without Jack and Denton. This wasn't just their strike or their story, it was our strike, every newsie's strike. That's why it's called the Newsie Strike." She smirked and he chuckled solemnly.

"Thanks Sprints," he told her with a smile, "You're a good friend."

She nodded towards him before heaving him up, "Now say somethin' to them." She hissed at him gesturing to the rest of the newsies around them.

David turned to the newsies that stood around them Race and Spot watching him with careful eyes. "We break Jack out of The Refuge tonight." He told them decisively, "And from now on we trust no one but the newsies." David threw Denton's article on the table while every newsie cheered in agreement.

Sprints smiled and nodded in approvement, more so to herself since she was the only one who really knew she did that. She then hurried in the direction Denton had walked off in.

She rounded a corner and found Denton leaned up against a wall with a cigarette perched between his fingers. "Didn't think you smoked," she remarked with her usual sneer aimed at smoking on her face.

"Only in certain situations," Denton muttered.

"That's all well and good, but I'd appreciate it if you'd put it out when I'm around. It's disgusting." Sprints told him simply. He stared at her questioningly for a moment before putting the smoke out.

"What are you doing here anyway," her asked, "Aren't you mad at me too."

Sprints sighed, taking off her cap and running her fingers through her hair. "Don't get me wrong, I'm mad, but it's about the situation, not at _you_. I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for us. You fought for us all that you could, and if it weren't for that we probably wouldn't be as far as we are now." She told him. "So thank you."

Denton smiled solemnly at her, "I'm gonna miss you, Sprints." He told her. "You've been the best friend I've had in a long while."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Denton." She told him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Denton returned it and when they pulled apart she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Bye Denton." She told him before beginning to walk off.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so about the Denton thing: I had changed his character to combine it slightly with Katherine's in the Broadway production. I intended for him to be a much bigger part and more of a friend to Sprints than he is. I had originally planned on using him as Sprints first kiss, but I never found a way to fit that dynamic into the story. That's why his character was changed. I thought about going back and changing him to the Denton from the movie, but realized that didn't fit either.**

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters, I know not all that much action happened in them, but there'll be more soon. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Hope you continue to read :D**

**~Wrote Too Soon**


	16. He Said No,

Sprints sat on the front steps of The Lodging House with Les waiting for David and the others who went with him to come back from breaking Jack out. "Hey Les, come play sword fight with me!" Snipeshooter called from inside.

"Don't play sword fight inside, Snipeshoota!" she called out in response without thinking.

"David!" Les exclaimed happily, but then the little boy's face fell.

"Where's Jack?" Sprints asked him as she stood to great the rest of the boys.

"He said no," David grumbled angrily.

"Whaddya mean, _he said no_?" she asked in angry confusion.

"I don't know what he was thinking! All I know is that he _chose_ the go back to The Refuge!" David snapped angrily. Sprints went to retort and then saw the glassiness in David's eyes.

"Hey," Sprints remarked softly, "It's late, why don't yoo and Les stay here for da night." She told him.

"I can't, my parents are probably already starting t–"

"David," Sprints cut him off, "It's safer ta be here right now den ta be walkin' on da streets to get back ta ya house."

He looked at her for a while, and then heaved out a sigh, "Would you mind? Is there even room?"

"No, I don't mind, and neitha does Race." She told him and gestured him inside.

"So this is The Lodging House," he remarked as he looked around.

"Yeah," she remarked gesturing around the sitting room of sorts that they had. "It ain't much, but it's home to all of us." She shrugged.

"Who's ya friend, Sprints?" Kloppman asked her.

"Dis is David, da Walkin' Mouth, is it alright if he stays just fer da night? It's gotten too late fer 'im ta start walkin' home."

"Sure thing," The man who had run the Lodging House as long as she had been there nodded, and then went to lock the front door behind the two. Once he had, he went into his room that was behind his desk.

"Who was that?" David asked her.

"Dat was Kloppman, 'e's run da Lodgin' House since before all 'a' us here were even born." She explained. "Anyway, this is the lobby…of sorts," she remarked, and then headed towards the stairs.

Walking into the bunkroom she made sure she and David were quiet with their steps, because most of the boys were asleep. If they weren't, they were either: Racetrack, Kid Blink, or Les, and Race and Kid Blink were getting ready to go to sleep while Les was waiting for David. "This is the bunk room," she whispered. "Every newsie sleeps in here. Some of the younga ones share bunks to make room, but for the most part we've all got our own bunks." David nodded in understanding.

"You can take Jack's for da night," Racetrack told David, "Les can share with Snipeshoota." David looked uncomfortable with taking Jack's bunk, and honestly, Sprints didn't want anybody sleeping in it. It was Jack's bunk. He didn't like anybody else trying to sleep in it, even if he was going to be gone for the night.

Sprints sighed, "You can take my bunk," she told him, "I'll sleep in the spare room." David and Racetrack went to protest, but Sprints cut them before they could even begin, "Jack doesn't like others sleeping in his bunk, and it looks to me like David doesn't want to sleep in it either." David looked down at his boots.

"Night," Sprints told them before heading towards the spare room.

The spare room wasn't much different from the bunk room except that it didn't have a washroom and only had two beds. It had been Checkers and his girl's right before they got married and moved out. She skimmed over the room and it looked like Checkers and his girl had left just yesterday. Checkers' battered checkers board sat on his bedside table the checkers set up for a game, and his girl's hair brush and black silk ribbon she had worn in her hair everyday sat on her bedside table.

Sprints couldn't remember a lot about Checkers' girl, but she remembered enough. She had been reserved to the point where she seemed a little stuck-up and they had called her Pretty, with good reason. The girl had had long luscious blood red hair that was so silky it looked wet sometimes. Her skin was a fair pale color with rosy cheeks and full pink lips that she had always worn beige colored lipstick on.

Thinking about Pretty only made Sprints even more self-conscious about her looks. She crawled into Checkers bed trying to think of other things and pulled the blanket up to her chin. It was funny, the bed still smelled of Checkers. The strange mix of cinnamon and the water of the harbor the Brooklyn boys' swam in calmed Sprints though, and made her nerves that were telling her something terribly wrong was going to happen tomorrow stop keeping her awake.


	17. and That's Why

Kloppman's footsteps woke her up quicker than usual, and for a moment she was confused by that. Then she remembered that she was in the spare room. She sighed and stood, heading to the wash room. She walked into the bunk room and quickly grabbed her clothes.

She hurried into the wash room and into a changing stall. She then began the tedious routine that she had made for herself. That day though, her routine was very harshly interrupted.

She was almost finished binding her breasts down when her changing stall's door was opened. She cried out covering herself as she saw David standing in front of the open door. They stared at each other in shock for a moment, and in that moment every newsboy in the Lodging House came running into the wash room to find out what all the commotion was about.

Every newsie, other than the ones that already knew her secret stared at her jaw's slack. She slammed the changing stall shut and felt tears prickle her eyes. She wasn't upset about them finding out, she had prepared herself for that a long time ago. She was upset that everyone in the entire lodging house had seen her nearly naked, and before she knew loud, blubbering sobs racked her body.

"Hey! Hey!" The loud and haughty voice of Spot Conlon exclaimed, "Let me through! Let me through!" She heard the shuffling of newsies make a path for the leader of Brooklyn. "What's going on in here? Ain't you ever seen a goil before?"

"Well, yeah, but we didn't know...didn't think th–"

"That's just it, ain't it!" Spot exclaimed, "You woin't t'inkin'! Now get ya lazy asses movin' and ready before I make ya!" After that, the sound of the boys getting ready was heard, granted, it was quieter than usual due to their shock.

"Hey, Sprints," Racetrack softly called into her stall, "You'se alright?"

"They just all saw me near naked, Race, how am I supposed ta be alright afta dat?" she sniffled.

"Every one of you'se ready?" Spot exclaimed angrily, "Den get outta heres and to da distribution centah!"

Sprints finished getting ready and then followed Racetrack and Spot out of the Lodging House. When they got to the distribution center they weaved their way into the crowd until they were close to the gates. This time was different from the rest of the times they had come there during the strike though, because the police were blocking the gates.

All around them newsies were arguing amongst each other, and soon Sprints heard Racetrack and Spot arguing with them. She stood off to the side though, because she knew that now they'd eventually play the, "well, you're just a goil" card. She saw David walk up to Racetrack and frantically ask him, "Help me! Race, help me! I need some help!" She saw him shake Racetrack by the shoulders and Racetrack didn't get too happy about that.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, shoving David's hands off his shoulders. "I ain't deaf!" he snapped. Soon after that, Racetrack, Spot, and David were trying to break up the arguing.

Sprints ignored them though, and watched the gate with interest, because she knew there had to be a big reason for the police to be there. They weren't just going to call in the police to block off the gates to keep some newly hired newsies (who couldn't sell) from getting a little roughed up. And to make matters worse, this wasn't helping her bad feeling about the situation.

"Hey, hey, Race, Sprints," Spot remarked from a gap to her right. She made the short way over to him and gave him a questioning glance. He pointed to the gates that were beginning to open as he told them, "Tell me I'm just seein' things, jus-just tell me I'm seein' things."

Sprints followed Spot's gaze and pointer finger. Her eyes grew wide in shock at what she saw.

"No, you ain't seein' things, that's Jack." Racetrack told Spot, and he was right. Jack Kelly stood at the front of the commotion that was _The World_ Distribution Center with Mr. Weisel at his side. He wore a brand new, matching, grey suit over a brand new white button up shirt with a high, stiff collar, and a brand new newsie cap to match the suit placed on his head.

A flurry of emotions in response to the situation filled Sprints, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, in response to the betrayal and the heartbreak. She wanted soak him until he couldn't walk, in response to her anger. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in frustration, because her whole world in general was falling apart.

When she tuned back into the rest of the newsies, not having realized she had tuned them all out, she heard them all screaming insults at Jack as Mr. Weisel said something in regard to Jack's new clothes, "Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself. A special gift for his special new employee." The fat man told them with a smirk. Her anger won after that, and her lips spread into a deadly sneer.

"He sold us out!" Spot exclaimed, and Jack wouldn't meet any of their eyes.

"Look at him, in his little suit! Ya bum!" Racetrack yelled out, "I'll soak ya!" The short Italian boy tried to jump at him, but the police pushed him back. "Ya fink!"

"Hey! Hey!" Spot told Racetrack trying to stop the insults, "Let me get my hands dirty!" he exclaimed managing to jump high enough to nearly make it over the police line, but missing and landing on their . "Come here ya dirty rotten scabber! I'll soak ya! I'll soak ya!" Spot exclaimed angrily. Sprints grabbed Spot around the waist and, with a hard tug, pulled him off the police officer.

She watched as Weisel let David come up and talk to Jack. She caught bits and pieces of their argument, but not all of it. "Dammit, Kelly!" she exclaimed loudly.

X

"I trusted you!" Jack heard Sprints exclaim and he turned to look at her. He tried not to meet her eyes, but it didn't work. His blue eyes met her big doe eyed brown ones and he could see that her anger was a form of mask. In her eyes there was betrayal, sadness, and given up hope.

"Maybe he's foolin' 'em, so he can spy on 'em or somethin'. Yeah, he's foolin' 'em!" Jack heard Les exclaim. He felt bad for the kid, he knew the boy had looked up to him and he didn't like that he had let him down. Jack was starting to think that this wasn't the best idea after all.

"Yeah, he's spyin' on 'em kid." Racetrack his second in command and longtime best friend remarked sardonically.

"That," He glanced back to see Sprints sneering, "Or he's a selfish son of a bitch." Jack sneered down at the ground, hurt and angry at the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken me so long, I went to Austin (Texas, that is) last weekend because it was a four day weekend, and I didn't have a chance to update. Here's the update for that weekened, and i'll update again in a few days.**

**After this upcoming weekend, I'll be on summer break, which means more stories and updates from me ;)**

**Post to ya later,**

**_Wrote Too Soon_**


	18. She Tried

Sprints walked into Irving Hall, it was empty because nobody performed on Friday afternoons. "Sprints, what ya doin' here, kid?" Medda asked her from that top of the stair case.

"I needed to clear my head," she told Medda.

"Why?"

"Jack betrayed us." Sprints sneered out.

"What, how?"

"He went scab, he's started selling again and he's got this nice little suit that Pulitzer bought for him." She told Medda angrily. She stopped and thought for a moment before sitting down on the bottoms step of the staircase. She sadly looked down at the scuffed up toes of her shoes, "He don't even where his cowboy hat anymore."

"Oh, sweetheart," Medda remarked sympathetically, "You stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Medda," Sprints told the woman, Medda just nodded at her.

Sprints walked over to a table that sat in front of the stage. She took off her newsie cap and let her curls fall. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared around at the empty theatre. It was amazing how the stark empty room contrasted so differently from its normalcy of being the host of a crowd that was there to sit and watch Medda sing.

She looked around and then softly began to sing to herself, "_A new life, what I wouldn't give to have a new life! One thing I have learned as I go through life nothing is for free along the way!_" she sighed and rested her face in her hands, "_A new hope – something to convince me to renew hope! A new day, bright enough to help me find my way!_" Sprints ran her hands through her hair thinking about the times she and Jack had spent goofing off at one of the newsies nights Medda had put on for them, "A new– Wait, no," she snapped at herself sitting up, "_No canary in a cage for me! This canary's ready to fly free!_" She smiled to herself.

"_Cut the cord, is that a man I once adored? He's nothing but an albatross, no great loss, double crosser!_" she paused, "_Forget about the boy._" She told herself "_Pull the plug. Ain't he the one who pulled the rug? He's lower than an alley cat, dirty rat, and I flatter. Forget about the boy. Forget about the boy. Forget about the boy._"

"_And in the moonlight don't you think about him. Sister, you're much better off without him. You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye, and put the sun back in the sky._

"_For when he comes crawlin', I'm not fallin', shout hooray! And hallelu, now me and mister wrong are through. I'll find myself another beau, who I know, is no rover. Forget about the boy. Forget about the boy. Forget about–_" She sighed,

"_Jacky, oh Jacky, silly boy. Gee, what a real swell guy._" Sprints remarked, "_Forget about the boy!_" She snapped at herself, but couldn't help but go back to the thoughts of her and him goofing off. She really did like Jack like that, so she couldn't really help this feeling.

"_Jacky, oh Jacky, what great joy, he makes my troubles fly. Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy!_

"_Shout hooray and hallelu! Now that me and mister wrong are through. I'll find myself another beau, who I know, is no rover! Forget about the boy. Forget about the boy. Forget about the boy._

"_And in the moonlight don't you think about him. Sister you're much better off without him. You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye, and put the sun back in the sky!_

"_For when he come crawlin', I'm not fallin'! Hallelujah! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy!_" She belted out in finished. She then sighed and looked down at her hands, that didn't help her feelings much, but at least she could now say that she tried to convince herself that he wasn't worth these feelings.

X

Sprints was back from Medda's in the Lodging House right before curfew. She headed back towards the spare room. She felt more comfortable there right now, she needed the solitude.

When she walked into the spare room she saw Red, the youngest newsie in Manhattan at five years old, sitting on her bed. "Whaddya doin' in her Red?" she asked him softly. He looked over to her with big sad eyes and it was in that moment that she knew he wanted her to play mother for a moment.

"Why would Jack do somethin' like that, Sprints?" He asked her with his bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"I don't know, sometimes people do things that we don't understand."

"Will you sing me to sleep, Sprints?" he asked her softly.

Sprints stood there in shock for a moment, "You don't have too." He told her real quick, "I'm sorry I asked."

"No, no, I'll sing ya ta sleep, Red, I didn't mean to react like that. I'm sorry." She told him softly. "Why don't ya get in da bed ova dere," she told him pointing to the bed that was on the wall opposite her. He nodded and scurried over to it, tucking himself under the blanket.

Sprints sat down on her bed and began to unlace her boots, "_Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe. Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay. Didn't leave nobody but the baby._

"_Go to sleep little baby. Go to sleep little baby. Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn, didn't leave nobody but the baby._" Sprints had seen Red close his eyes and stopped. She was about to crawl into Checker's bed when she heard Red mumble,

"Don't stop,"

She nodded although he didn't see and continued to sing the lullaby she didn't know how she knew. "_You're a sweet little babe. You're a sweet little babe. Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop, gonna bring a bottle to the baby._

"_Don't you weep pretty babe. Don't you weep pretty babe. She's long gone with her red shoes on, gonna need another loving baby._" _Well this lullaby's morbid,_ Sprints thought to herself.

"_Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe. You and me and the devil makes three, don't need no other lovin' babe._" Then Sprints remembered where she'd heard it. It was the song Checkers used to get her to go to sleep her first night in the Lodging House. She sighed at that memory, angry at herself, the beginning of her life as a newsie began with this song, how could she have forgotten it?

"_Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe. Come lay bones on the alabaster stones and be my ever lovin' baby._" She finished the song and watched as Red sighed happily in his sleep and flopped over onto his other side before she allowed herself to get ready to go to sleep.

When she was comfortable in her bed, she tried to forget all the memories that song had trudged up about Checkers reign as leader of Manhattan and the days before she was a newsie, the memories of her parents. She didn't want to remember those, because she knew the rest of this strike was going to be a struggle. She didn't need the added stress of those memories at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are "Forget About the Boy" from the musical ****_Thoroughly Modern Millie_****, and "Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby" a lullaby in the movie ****_O'Brother Where Art Thou?_**** a movie that's a parallel to Homer's ****_The Odyssey_**

**__****Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**_Wrote Too Soon_**


	19. We're Back

It had been a week since Jack had betrayed them. A week since they had lost most of their will to fight. The only reason they hadn't stopped was because Les wouldn't let them, and nobody wanted to let that little kid down any more than Jack already had.

"Hey, are you busy?" the voice of David asked Sprints as he walked into the spare room where she was.

She turned to face him and gasped. "What happened?" David had his hand to his nose attempting to staunch the blood that was pouring out, and it was already starting to bruise around the injury. His knuckles were busted up real bad, and his shirt was ruined from the blood that had gotten on it.

"The Delanceys tried to take advantage of Sarah," he told her with strain, muffled by his shirt.

"Sit down," she told him gesturing to the bed that was formerly Pretty's, "I'll go get da foist aid kit and an extra shirt." She set off down the hall to the supplies closet that usually held old clothes that the newsies either grew out of or were too old for them to wear anymore and a bowl for water. She grabbed the bowl, an old rag, and a shirt that she was pretty sure had been Skittery's at one point.

She then walked over to Kloppman's desk to grab the first aid kit. She set the shirt and first aid kit down by the door to the spare room before heading towards the bunkroom to get to the wash room.

She walked past by the boys without noticing at first, but soon she noticed they were whispering to each other and watching her apprehensively. She studied some of them for a moment before continuing to head into the wash room. When she got there she nearly dropped and broke the bowl. "Heya Sprints,"

X

"You'se got some noive showin' back up Kelly," Sprints snapped as she went setting up the things she needed to wrap David's knuckles.

"Ow!" David yelped as she brushed up against one of the gashes on his knuckles while she tried to wipe up some of the dried blood around the broken skin.

"Ah, come on, Sprints, I said I'se was sorry." Jack begged as he watched.

"Snipeshoota, bring me da bottle 'a' whiskey Kloppman keeps in the loose flawh bawhd unda his desk!" she yelled out, not bothering to use her guy voice, she didn't really care if he found out she was a girl at this point. Jack stared at her in astonishment. "It ain't for dat poipose," she snapped at him.

Moments later, Snipeshooter came running into the room with a half empty bottle of whiskey. Sprints took the bottle from him and smiled her thanks before turning to Jack. "And sorry ain't good enough Kelly," she snapped as she took a piece of gauze from the first aid kit and folded it up so it was a size that David could bite down on.

"Open ya mouth," she told him. David furrowed his brow at her in confusion but followed instruction anyway. She put the gauze in his mouth and then went for the bottle of whiskey. "Hold ya hands out ova da flawh." David did as told.

"Whaddya want me ta do den, get down on meh knees an' beg for ya fagiveness?" he asked sarcastically.

"I ain't gonna lie ta ya, Davey," she told the boy she was patching up. "'Dis is gonna hoit like hell, so bite down on da gauze when it starts ta, yeah?" she told him. The boy nodded. Sprints reached for the whiskey bottle, stared at it for a moment, kicked back a swig, and then poured the alcohol over her friend's wounds.

"Arrrggghhh!" David screamed as he bit down on the gauze.

"No I don't want ya to get down on ya knees an' beg, Kelly." Sprints snapped at him as if he were an idiot. "Just because I'm pissed at ya doesn't mean I'm tryin' ta destroy ya dignity." She turned back to David and grabbed the rag and used it to dry the alcohol from around the rest of his fingers. "Sorry," she told him with a sympathetic smile. She then went to reach for the medical wrap they had so she could wrap David's knuckles up. "And anyway," she snapped, "It's not dat I'se don't fagive ya," Jack smiled extravagantly at her, "It's dat I don't 'ave da same level 'a' trust in ya dat I had befowh." Jack's face fell and he took a seat on Checkers old bed and watched as she went to wrap David's knuckles.

Jack pulled out a slip of folded up paper and scanned it again before speaking again, "We need ta go see Denton." He remarked decisively.

"Can't," Sprints told him, "He an' his aunt left town 'cause his aunt didn't want 'im entertainin' da idea of being a journalist anymore."

"What?" Jack exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah, they left on the train last night." Sarah told him softly from the doorway where she had just appeared.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Do ya think he meant what 'ee wrote about all 'a' dohse sweatshop kids listenin' to us?" he asked them watching Sprints sit down next to David.

"Somethin' tells me dat Denton wouldn't write what he don't mean." Sprints told them.

"I don't get why you can't have another rally." Sarah remarked.

"Because there is no way I'm putting those kids back in danger," Jack snapped pointing in the direction of the bunk room.

"Tell me how quitting does Crutchy any good?" David snapped at Jack in reason. Jack stumbled over his words trying to think of an answer. "Exactly," David said in response. "So here's how it goes," David began, "_Once we wing, and we _will _be winning! Make no mistake._"

"We'll be what?" Jack asked rhetorically, staring at David in disbelief.

"_We're already winning,_" Sprints added onto David's statement.

"Right," Jack said sardonically, and rolled his eyes.

"_And we'll tell 'em straight out, they let Crutchy go or they keep getting pounded!_" David continued in rhythm.

"_Dave, what the hell; did they bust up your brains or something? As I recall, Dave, we all got our asses kicked. They won."_ Jack grumped resting his chin on his hand as he slumped over his knees on Checkers' bed.

"Won the battle," David told Jack trying to convince they still had a chance.

"Oh, come on." Jack told David now slightly irritated.

"_Jackie think about it, we got them surrounded._"

"_Here's what I think, Joe's a jerk. He's a rattle snake._"

"_You're right, and you know why a snake starts to rattle?_" David asked in rhythm.

"No, why?" Jack remarked sounded slightly interested in the answer.

"_'Cause he's scared!_" Sprints answered.

"Sure," Jack added sardonically.

"_Go and look it up. The poor guy's head is spinning._" David told Jack.

"_Why would he send for the goons, an entire army, dozens of goons and the cops?_" Sprints asked in rhythm.

"_And–_" David was about to add on to Sprints statement, but Jack cut him off.

"_You know, you may be right._"

"_Thank you, God._" David exclaimed. Sarah gasped at the use of the name, and glared at her younger brother in disapproval.

"_If he wasn't afraid–_" Jack began.

"_Exactly,_" David cut him off.

"_He knows we're winning,_" Jack and David said in rhythm.

"_Get those kids to see we're circling victory, and watch what happens!_" Sprints, Jack, and David sang.

"_We're doing something no one's even tried._" Sprints added.

David and Jack joined in with her, "_And yes, we're terrified, but watch what happens!_"

"_You can't undo the past,_" Jack put in.

"_So just move on,_" David told him.

"_And stay on track,_" Sprints added.

"_Stay on track,_" Les echoed as he walked into the room.

"_'Cause humpty dumpty is about to crack!_" The three newsies that were the leaders of the strike belted out in unison as they headed for the exit.

"_We've got faith!_" Sprints voiced.

"_We've got the plan!_" Jack and David added.

"_And we've got Jack!_" Les added as he hurried after them with Sarah.

"_So just watch what happens,_" Jack, David, Les, and Sprints belted to the heavens as they made it outside. "_We're back~!_"

"So you are going to have another rally," Sarah questioned.

"There's not really a way to get the news out to all the working kids of New York," David told his sister. "Unless we put an ad in the newspaper." He scoffed.

"No," Jack said decisively, "We'll do betta den dat, we'll make our own pape'a."

"In case ya haven't noticed, Jack, ya kind 'a' need ta have a printin' press ta print a newspapa, and we don't exactly have one 'a' dohse just lyin' about da Lodgin' House." Sprints told him.

"Thank ya fawh ya everlastin' support," Jack told her sardonically. Sprints rolled her eyes. "I happen ta know a guy wit' a printin' press." Jack told them.

"It's Pulitzer's ain't it?" Sprints asked him and Jack smiled sheepishly. She sighed, "I think I know someone who can help us actually woik it." She told them as she stood.

"Who," the four standing around her asked?

"Come on," she made a gesture for them to follow as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Watch What Happens (Reprise)" from the Broadway production of Newsies.**

**I hope you enjoy this **


	20. Watch What Happens

Jack followed closely behind Sprints as they walked down the dark streets of uptown Manhattan. She walked the streets as if there was nobody out there that would try to kill them or, worse, call the cops.

Sprints soon stopped in front of a modest town house. She took a deep breath and headed up the steps to the front door. She knocked gently and they heard the sounds of someone shuffling to the door to answer it. A man in his very early twenties with auburn hair to match Sprints' answered the door. "I don't give char–"

"Abram, we need ya help with runnin' Pulitzer's old platen press." She told him flatly.

"What? Why? No!" he told her about to shut the door on their faces.

She stuck her foot in front of the door to stop it. "Oh hell no, Abraham Richardson, you are gonna help us."

"What makes you say that," he sneered down at her. Jack couldn't tell if it was because they were newsies, or because Sprints wasn't leaving him alone. The scene playing out before him made him wonder how Sprints knew him.

"Because ya _owe_ me," She sneered out. The guy opened his mouth to protest but then stopped.

He sighed angrily that he had been bested by her and called into his house, "Babe, I'm gonna head out for a bit, don't wait up!"

"Alright!" a shrill voice with an undertone that you only heard from certain types of women called out.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sprints asked the boy sardonically with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up," he snapped at her before following them.

"What are ya printin'?" the Abram guy asked Sprints. Jack handed her the story Denton had wrote about him.

"This is it?" He asked her, "You can't put one story on a newspaper."

"We know," Jack sneered out not liking the way this guy was talking to Sprints, "We were gonna write anudda story before we started."

"By we, you mean…" this guy was really pissing Jack off.

"Sprints," David told him. Abram furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Sprints to see who they were talking out. She was staring at David in astonishment.

"Whaddya mean _I'm_ gonna write it?!" She exclaimed in question.

"During the entire strike you've had a way with words that's unparalleled. If you wrote the story I know you could get our point across and convince people to join us."

"Well, if you're gonna write it, you better start writing now." Abram told her extending a notebook towards her with a pencil.

X

_ ~"You've been living down here?" Sarah asked Jack as she scrunched her nose at the storage room underneath the Distribution Center._

_ "Shh!" Jack remarked, "They're right above us. If Weasel catches us we're all in da slam."_

_ Sarah held her hand out for Jack to take to help her down the steps. Jack took it, and then gestured for her to go in front of him. He held out his hand to Sprints who had been behind Sarah and she stared at him in slight shock, but he didn't see it because of the dark lighting in the room._

_ She scurried past him not wanting to entertain the idea that he knew. She knows she was angry at him and didn't care if he knew earlier, but now it was different. What if he kicked her out of the Lodging House after the strike or something because she was a girl? She'd have nowhere else to go. She shook her head to clear away those thoughts and went over to a table to work on the story.~_

It had been two hours since then. Sprints was sitting in a corner the notebook sitting in front of her with her staring blankly at it.

From the corner of her eye she saw Jack walk over to her, he was about to say something to her but she quickly told him, "Please, go away. I'm trying to work on this."

"You haven't been doing much, so I came to ask what the problem is." he told her.

She sighed and looked up at him, "_Write what you know, so they say. All I know is: I don't know what to write, or the right way to write it._" She told him rhythmically. "_This is big, so I can't screw it up! This is something real im-por-tant to us._" She thought for a moment before thinking out loud as she wrote something down, "_Poor little kids versus rich greedy sour pusses!_"

Jack laughed at that. "_See, look, it's a cinch, it could practically write itself._" He told her.

"_Then let's pray it does. Cause as I may have mentioned, I have no clue what I'm doing!_" She sighed and looked at the paper and with a sudden gasp she went about writing down what she had just thought of. "_Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for!_" She remarked quietly to herself,_ "Well, that plus the screaming of ten angry employers. A girl? It's a girl! How the hell? Is that even legal? Look, just go and get her!_" she chuckled to herself at that.

She continued to list her thoughts out loud in tune as she wrote them down, "_Not only that, there's a story behind the story:"_ she remarked.

"_Thousands of children, exploited, invisible._" She heard David remark as the he caught on to her thought process.

"_Speak up, take a stand, and there's someone to write about it._" Abram remarked with a reminiscent smile that made Jack wonder what Sprints' older brother was thinking about.

"_That's how things get better._" Sprints added onto her brother's statement with a reminiscent smile that he shared.

Sprints couldn't help think back on her father's words when she was little, and she could tell that her older brother was doing the same. Abram wasn't her only brother, she had two others: Bruno and Clarence. She had asked Abram for _his_ help over the other two's because she knew he knew how to work printing presses…and he was the only one she knew the whereabouts of.

"_Give life's little guys some ink, and when it dries; just watch what happens._" She remarked in the words of her father, "_Those kids will live and breathe right on the page, and once they're center stage, you watch what happens._" Jack smiled at the confidence she had in them. "_And who's there with her camera and her pen as boys turn into men. They'll storm the gates and then just watch what happens when they do._"

Jack felt Sarah press up against him, and what she began to say next made him smirk, "_Picture a handsome, heroically, charismatic-_"

"_Plain spoken, know nothing, skirt-chasing, cocky little son of a–_"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed cutting off Sprints remarked.

"_Lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion!_"

"Hey!" Sprints snapped at her brother, he shrugged sheepishly.

"Dad's words, not mine."

"Whateva." Sprints rolled her eyes. Abram walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"_So he's a flirt,_" her brother told her.

"_A complete ego maniac,_" she told her brother crossing her arms in front of her.

"_The fact is he's also the face of your strike._" Abram told her.

"_What a face,_" she sighed, "_Face the fact, that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean._" She muttered to herself.

She then continued to think out loud again, "_Like someone said, "Power tends to corrupt," and absolute power, wait, wait…corrupts? Absolutely! That is genius! But give me some time, I'll be twice as good as that, six minutes from never._" Jack and David's faces fell at her lack of confidence in herself. "_Just look around at the world we're inheriting, and think of the one we'll create._" She remarked now thinking of how this will better their future, and it made Jack and David smile again. "_Their mistake is they got old, that is not a mistake we'll be making._"

"_No sir, we'll stay young forever!_" Jack exclaimed adding onto what she said. "_Give those kids and me the brand new century and watch what happens._" He remarked thinking of how he, David, and Sprints were going to lead the Newsies to victory in this strike.

"_It's David and Goliath,_" David laughed, Jack looked between the two confused. "_Do or die._" Sprints remarked.

"_The fight is on!_" Jack exclaimed.

"_And I can't watch what happens._" Sarah told them sheepishly as she thought of all the bad things that have happened to her younger brother's friends.

"_But all I know is nothing happens if you just give in._" Jack told them. "_It can't be any worse than how it's been_." He shrugged, a movement that said "It's sad, but true."

"_And it just so happens that you just might win! So whatever happens!_" Sprints exclaimed happily, "_Let's begin!_"

"Let's begin," Jack told them and Sprints had David revise her story.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Watch What Happens" from the Broadway production of Newsies.**


	21. Once and for All

"Finished!" Sprints exclaimed holding up her now corrected and rewritten story for, what they decided to call, the _Newsie Banner_.

"Good, now let's get this moving," Abram told them, "We have a deadline." The four teenagers nodded.

It was a few hours into their printing, and moments into Sarah's embrace of Jack from behind, when Sprints saw Jack realize something, "_There's change comin' once for all. You makes the front page, and then you'se is major news._"

David joined in on his revelation, "_Tomorrow they'll see what we are, and sure as a star, we ain't come this far…to lose._"

Sprints went back to her process of counting out a hundred papers, stacking them up in a straight stack, and then tying them up with some string that was strong enough to hold all the paper. "_This is the story we needed to write as we're kept outta sigh, but no more._" The two boys continued.

"_In a few hours by dawn's early light we'll be ready to fight us a war._" Sprints remarked as she joined in. _98…99…100_. Stack, straighten stack, tie up.

"_This time we're in it to stay,_" Jack remarked determinedly.

"_Talk about seizing the day._" David added.

"_Write it in ink or in blood, it's the same either way._" Sprints remarked. The four other occupants of the Distribution Center's basement of sorts looked up at her in slightly frightened confusion, "_They're gonna damn well pay._" She told them in rhythm. They went back to doing their work in silence for a few more hours.

They stopped though, when they heard it, "So, uh, Jackie-boi," the voice of Ractrack remarked from the window that was at the top, "I hear ya need a pape'a distributed."

"Yeah, we do Race, wanna help?" Sarah remarked with a smile.

Racetrack looked over at Sprints his facial expression asking "is she for real?" He then turned to Jack and remarked, "Give me some, and be prepared for da rest 'a' Manhattan ta come down ta help." Jack smiled grandly at Ractrack before he passed up a stack that Sprints had made.

It was three hours later, after all of the papes they had printed were handed out to be distributed, that they were allowed to crawl out. Abram went first, after a hug and a good bye from Sprints, and was followed by David, who said, "It was awfully kind of Pulitzer to let us use his press."

"Yeah, I just hope we get the chance to thank him someday." Jack chuckled.

Sprints stood flanked by Jack and David as they walked from door to door in a neighborhood until they came to the end of the street that led back into the main part of the city. At the end was a blacksmith workhouse. Most of the boys in there, Sprints knew, were around the age of her, David, and Jack. She glanced to both of the boys that stood on either side of her. She then took a deep breath and walked in. "Sprints!" Jack exclaimed in astonishment running after her, "What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" he asked her.

"Distributing," she told him as she knocked on the door to get the boys' attention. "How many of you, or which one of you, knows how ta read?" she asked them.

"I do," a boy remarked coming up to them. Sprints grabbed a paper with her ink stained hands and handed one to him, pausing when she saw his face.

"Clarence?" she asked in astonishment.

"An–" she cut her older brother off with a shake of her head.

"It's me," she told him, "Just know dat it's me."

"What are you doing with a bunch of newsies?" he asked her in response.

"Tryin' ta win a strike, you wanna help us out?" she asked him kind of angry that he was judging her.

"Yeah," he remarked.

"Then read this, and read it to ya cowoikas." She told him, handing him the paper they had printed.

"Will do," he told her, squeezing her in a tight hug burying her in his large muscles from working as a blacksmith. "I'll see ya around," he asked.

"Hopefully," she smiled at him.

Now, having seen her older brother that was only older than her by three years, making him nineteen and younger than Abram, Sprints was fueled with more confidence about their strike. "_See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive,_" she heard Jack remark in rhythm.

"_Three satin pillows are under his head, while we're begging for bread to survive._" Sprints added.

"_Joe, you can stop counting sheep, we're gonna sing ya to sleep! You've got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs, Yeah! But we got a promise to keep!_" The newsies that were spread all over New York sang out.

X

Sprints stared up at the large building nervously before heading up the steps. She had split off from Jack, David, Sarah, and Les after they had come out of the sweatshop. Seeing her brothers made her think of an old friend of her father's. She took a deep breath when she came to the door, and then pushed it open.

She walked over to the tall desk. "Get outta here, kid." The woman working the front desk snapped.

Sprints stood her ground with a sneer, "Tell the govena that Anna Richardson is here to see him."

The woman studied Sprints for a long while, staring her down to get her to leave. When she finally realized that Sprints wasn't going to she reached for the phone and called someone. "Sir," she remarked, "There's an Anna Richardson here to see you." she rolled her eyes at Sprints when the governor didn't answer.

The woman was about to call the police, Sprints could tell, but then she heard the voice of the governor through the phone. The woman's mouth formed an O and then she allowed Sprints to go up.

She stood in front of the governor's office door and smoothed out her ratty clothes and took off her cap, tucking it into her back pocket. She knocked on the door, "Come in." his voice called out.

Sprints pushed open the door and walked in. "Well, Anna, you've changed a lot since I've last seen you." the man chuckled.

"I would assume so," Sprints remarked awkwardly standing there in front of her father's old friend.

"Well, sit down. Tell me what I can do for you, Anna. I owe your father at least that."

Sprints pulled one of her papers from her stack and handed it to him. Mister Roosevelt took the paper and read over it. "Disgraceful!" he exclaimed when he was finished reading. Sprints nodded in agreement, "And I did nothing." He muttered to himself, "Until now."

The governor of New York stood from his desk and walked towards the door grabbing his top hat and cane. "You go on ahead, Anna. I'll be there soon, don't you worry."

"Of course, sir." She remarked before hurrying down the steps and out of the large building. She breathed a sigh of relief afterwards and booked it towards _The World_ building.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is the first half of "Once and for All" from the Broadway production of Newsies.**


	22. You're Not a Coward, Jack

"_Once and for all if they don't mind their manners, we'll bleed 'em!_" Jack sang as they made their way to the Horace Greeley statue to wait for the rest of the newsies to come back from handing out the _Newsie Banner_.

"_Once and for all, we won't carry no banners that don't spell freedom!_" she added. Jack grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"That was brilliant, Sprints." He told her. She looked away to hide her blush.

"_Finally we'se raising the stakes,_" a clump of Manhattan newsies sang as the joined them at the statue.

"_This time whatever it takes!_" another clump exclaimed as they walked up.

"_This time the union awakes, once and for all!_" The Manhattan newsie ensemble exclaimed when they were all together around the Horace Greeley statue.

"Come on, boys!" Jack exclaimed as she climbed up onto the statue and then helping David and Sprints up there to join him.

"_This is for kids shining shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet every day! This is for guys sweating blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away!"_ The newsies chorused, and Sprints was reminded of her brothers she had just been reunited with. While she was pissed with Clarence, she was glad he – and Abram for that matter – was okay.

"_I'm seeing kids standing tall, glaring and raring a brawl. Armies of guys who are sick of the lies, getting ready to rise to the call! Once and for all there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us._" The newsies continued.

"_They think they're running this town, but this town will shut down without us!_" Sprints told them and the newsies cheered wildly at that. Jack slung an arm around her shoulders and Sarah shot her a death glare. Sprints furrowed her brow in confusion.

"_Ten thousand kids in the square!_" Sprints, Jack, and David exclaimed.

"_Ten thousand kids in the square!_" The newsies echoed.

"_Ten thousand fists in the air!_" The three standing on the statue encouraging the rest of the Manhattan newsies exclaimed.

"_Ten thousand fists!_" a chorus of a different city's newsies voices echoed the three strike leaders of sorts.

"Hey, it's Brooklyn!" Mush exclaimed excitedly.

"Brooklyn!" Spot exclaimed proudly, pumping his cane holding fist in the hair, and soon the Manhattan newsies saw that Brooklyn was being followed by a mob of sweatshop kids with signs and banners that protested Pulitzer and Hearst.

"_Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all!_" The newsies continued. "_Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all!_"

"_There's change coming once and for all,_" Sprints, Jack, and David sang together smiling at each other basking in the success of their paper, "_You're getting too old; too weak to keep holding on. A new world is gunning for you, and Joe, we is too!_"

"_Til once and for all you're gone!_" The newsies joined in with them.

"_Once and for all!_" David sang.

"_Once and for all!_" Sprints sang.

"_Once and for all!_" The newsies of Manhattan and Brooklyn along with the sweatshop kids sang.

"Once and for all!" Jack exclaimed punching the fist of the arm that wasn't wrapped around Sprints in the air.

X

The sweatshop kids and other newsies all around them were chanting out, "Strike! Strike! Strike!" Sprints, Jack, David, Les, and Sarah were amazed at all of the people around them. They were speechless, say the least.

The crowd that surrounded them was enormous so the roar they created was almost deafening. So when Racetrack leaned in towards Jack to say something, he had to scream nearly at the top of his lungs. "Deah me, what have we here?" he pointed at the gates of _The World_ building that were opening to reveal Mr. Pulitzer's right hand man, of sorts. The man looked around at all the newsies and then down at the ground irritably.

"I reckon you should go say something," Sprints laughed.

"No kiddin'?" Jack asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and gave him a push forward. Jack froze for a brief moment and looked around at all of the people around him and then back at the newsies.

"You nervous or something?"

"Well of course he is," Sarah remarked as if she knew Jack better than Sprints did (which she didn't), "He's about to go talk to one of the most powerful men in New York."

"Yeah, and you probably aren't helping." Sprints snapped. Sarah glared at her for a moment.

"Maybe I am….a _little_ noivous…" Jack remarked as if it were paining him to say that while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sprints sighed and looked at the boy who had been her best friend for a long time. "Jack Kelly, You are a lot of things–"

"Like what?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Sprints looked at his cocky face for a moment, before listing off, "Cocky, a shameless floit," she began to list things on her fingers, "Silly, a little stupid sometimes, selfish, if it's a particularly hot day in the summer, smelly–"

"_Alright_, I get it," Jack cut her off annoyed.

"My point being," she chuckled at him smiling at the amused glint in his eyes that told her he wasn't really mad at her, "You've never been a coward, albeit, that gets you into some less than favorable situations sometimes, but still, I don't see why you're so scared now." She told him honestly.

He smiled down at her, "Thanks Sprints," he remarked before grabbing onto David and dragging him up to Pulitzer's employ with him. Sprints ignored Sarah's heated glare at her.

X

It had been a long while since Jack and David went up there, a good forty-five minutes at the least. The police were standing around all the newsies and sweatshop kids awaiting their orders. Everyone that stood in the square watched the door that led into _The World_ building anxiously. Sprints began to worry her lip and twist her cap in her hands while her brow began to sweat, sure signs that she was nervous.

She felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders. It was strong, much stronger than any newsies. Sprints looked up to confirm her assumption and found her brother standing there. She gave him a small smile despite her grudge towards him, before turning back to watch the door.

"Hey, Clarence," a voice exclaimed from the crowd. Sprints turned to look behind her brother to see someone fighting their way through the crowd of kids.

From the crowd emerged a man of about twenty-five years of age. "What's going on?" he asked pulling out a notepad.

Sprints went to reply, but Clarence cut her off. "The newsies are taking their demands to Pulitzer."

"Really?" he asked scribbling down notes on the notepad.

"Yes, Bruno, really," Sprints deadpanned her oldest brother.

The nicely dress man turned and looked at Sprints. "Anna?" he whispered out in astonishment.

"Yeah," she remarked before turning back towards the building.

She stared at it in worry as she heaved a deep sigh of nervousness, and it seemed that Les felt her distress because he soon asked in rhythm, "_When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we heart it?_"

"Nah!" Racetrack remarked mussing the little boy's hair.

"_What if the Delanceys come out swinging, will we hear it?_" Racetrack the newsies around him.

"Who?" Bruno asked Racetrack. Sprints rolled her eyes at him. That was so like him, trying to stick his nose in other people's business. Racetrack and the rest of the newsies ignored her oldest brother, for which Sprints was thankful.

"No!" Les exclaimed with a bright smile.

"_When you've got a million voices singing who could hear a lousy whistle blow?_" Sprints asked them all in rhythm.

"What whistle?" Clarence and Bruno asked Sprints, confused.

"_And the world will know!_" the sweatshop kids around them sang out. "_The world will feel the fire and finally know!_" The battle cry of sorts, gave Sprints a boost of confidence.

* * *

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are the second half of "Once and for All" the Broadway Production version, and "The World Will Know (Reprise)" from Newsies the Movie.**


	23. We DId It!

"Have you heard from Abram, recently, An–" Clarence cut Bruno off,

"She doesn't want us using her first name for some reason." The blacksmith boy told their brother.

"Abram helped us print da banna' last night, because none of us knew how ta woik da platen press." Sprints told the two boys. "I'm not too thrilled about it. Frankly, I'm not too thrilled dat yoo two are involved, also."

"What do you mean," Clarence asked her confused.

"I think ya know what I mean," she remarked as the door began to move. Before her brothers could ask her anymore questions she quickly gave the door her full attention. Sprints waited with baited breath to see who walked out. Soon Jack and David walked out.

Jack leaned down and picked up Les, pulling him onto his shoulders. He grinned grandly at all of them, "We beat 'em!" he yelled out and Sprints cheered wildly.

Clarence and Bruno watched their younger sister with skeptical looks. Sprints didn't care though, because she saw Snyder's carriage drive up. She quickly tucked her shoulder-length auburn curls that had fallen from her cap back up into it quickly. Then, without another word, she was squeezing her way through the crowd.

The boy that was a year older than her had started to shove his way through the crowd. Acting on a hunch she called out, "Jack!" she exclaimed, "Don't run," she grabbed a hold of his wrists and kept him there. "You don't have to anymore."

"Whaddya mean, Sprints?" He snapped at her angrily.

"Sprints?" Sprints heard her brothers asked confusedly from behind her.

"Just trust me on this, alright?" She told him. "I haven't ever given you a reason not to." She then dragged him towards the carriage with her, and she could tell her two brothers were following.

She pulled him up close to the carriage and the two watched as several children that had been imprisoned were let out from the back, Crutchy being one of them. Sprints cheered happily as she ran over and hugged the crippled boy. Then, the cops that had sat on either side of Snyder pulled him up and handcuffed the man in front of all of the sweatshop kids that were there.

"Oh, remember what I said Mr. Snyder." Crutchy told the man. "Foist thing you do in jail," Crutchy continued with a serious face, "Make friends with da rats. Share what ya got in common." He grinned cheekily at the former man of law enforcement.

Sprints watched Jack cheer wildly. "How did this even happen?" Jack asked Sprints and Crutchy.

"Well, you should'a seen it. He comes walkin' in waving his cane like a sword leading dis army of cops and lawyers." Crutchy spun the tale excitedly.

"Wait, who comes in?" Jack asked confused.

"Well, ya know, ya friend." Crutchy told Jack, who was getting more confused by the second, "Him," Crutchy pointed to the governor who was standing in his carriage greeting the kids that were crowding around his carriage. "Teddy Roosevelt."

"How–" Jack began but Sprints cut him off,

"Ya know how Medda's got ya back wheneva ya need it because she feels dat she owes it ta ya fadda?" Sprints asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Jack's face morphed into one of great confusion.

"Well, I've got people like dat too, not always as reliable, but a little higha up in society." She told him turning away.

"Your father was friends with the governor?" David asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Sprints muttered awkwardly turning away and rubbing the back of her neck. She gave an awkward chuckle.

"Geez," Racetrack remarked, "Who was ya dad?" he laughed.

"Jo–" Sprints elbowed Bruno in the gut.

Jack looked towards Sprints, "Ya t'ink ya could get him ta give me a ride ta da train station?"

"What?" the newsies around them exclaimed.

"Why?" Sprints and Sarah asked, Sarah shot Sprints a glare and the recipient rolled her eyes.

"Well, wit' da strike ova I ought ta be headin' ta Santa Fe."

"I don't get it," David remarked, "What does Santa Fe have that New York doesn't?" David asked Jack.

"Better yet," Sprints remarked, "What does New York got that Santa Fe ain't?"

"Your grammar is atrocious," Sprints heard Bruno mutter under his breath. She glanced over at him and made a big show of rolling her eyes at him.

"What's dat supposed ta mean?" Jack asked Sprints.

"New York's got us," Crutchy offered. "And we're family."

"But," Sprints remarked, "If yoo trooly wanna go out dere, don't let us stop yoo. We don't want ta keep ya from ya dreams."

Jack sighed, "_Don't take much to be a dreamer,_" he remarked in a soft rhythm, "_All you do is close your eyes._"

"_But some made up world is all you ever see,_" Sprints told him in rhythm as some form of reason.

"_Now my eyes is finally open, and my dreams: they's average size._" Jack told them, "_But they don't much matter, without my family._"

"So you're gonna stay?" Les asked hopefully.

"I'm gonna stay!" Jack told them and they all cheered happily.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go take care 'a' somethin'." Sprints told Racetrack. The Italian boy nodded.

Sprints made her way through the crowd to the governor's carriage.

"Hello, Miss Anna." Roosevelt said to her tipping his hat.

"Hello, Mister Roosevelt. I just wanted ta thank yoo for doin' dis fer us."

"It was my pleasure, dear." Sprints didn't really hear the governor though, because she was distracted by Sarah Jacobs jumping up and kissing Jack, and for a moment Jack kissed back. That's all it took for her to turn away with a shattered heart.

"Anna, dear?" the governor asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite catch that." Sprints told Roosevelt.

"Is there anything else I should do before I head back to the office?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, sir, that's en–"

"If it's possible," Sprints cut Bruno off, "My friend, he needs a ride back ta Brooklyn."

"Sure thing," he smiled down at her.

"Spot!" she called out and the King of Brooklyn looked over at her. "You ready to head back to Brooklyn?"

"Why, ya want me gone?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nah, but da governa said he could give ya a ride back."

"No kiddin'?" he asked.

"No kiddin'." She told him with a smile. The King of Brooklyn smirked and walked over to the carriage. He took a seat in the cushions and waved to all of the kids that were still cheering as they drove off.

"Heya, bozos!" Jack exclaimed and Sprints turned to look at the leader of Manhattan, "Party at Medda's tonight!" and the newsies around them cheered even more.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is the first part of "Finale" from the Broadway Production of Newsies. This part is to the tune of "Santa Fe."**


	24. I'm Not Going With You

Sprints sat next to Racetrack at the poker table, keeping an eye on her brothers who sat a few tables over. Sprints could tell they felt really awkward, and Sprints couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction she was getting from their misery. Jack had had the _brilliant_ idea of inviting them, something along the lines of him thinking she _wanted_ to spend time with the family she had left.

She was about to turn back to watching the poker game when Bruno looked up and caught her eye. He made a gesture towards the back door and mouthed the words, "I want to talk with you."

"My brudder wants ta talk ta me," she grumbled to Racetrack. Racetrack nodded not really hearing her.

Sprints weaved in and out of people towards the back door and out into the alleyway that was located behind Irving Hall. Standing out there were all three of her brothers: Clarence, Abram, and Bruno. "What is it ya wanted ta talk about?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were talking," Bruno began, "And we think it'd be best if you came and lived with me after this."

"Excuse me?" she asked in astonishment.

"Well, it's just that–" Clarence was cut off,

"The newsies aren't a good influence you," Abram told her bluntly.

This situation reminded Sprints of how her brothers were always the best of friends. They could go days to months apart and then manage to be the best of friends still when they got to see each other again. Being the youngest (and a girl), she was excluded from their little group.

"So go in there and break up with whatever boy you've been with, and then grab your things." Bruno told her.

Sprints stood there in shock, processing the situation slowly. "I know it's going to be a big change real fast." Bruno said trying to be comforting.

Sprints scoffed, "No shit." She snapped.

"Language!" Clarence snapped at her.

X

"No!" Jack heard Sprints snap as he walked by the back door of Irving Hall. He opened the door slightly and peaked through to see her and her three brothers. "One, I'm not _with _anybody,"

"Well, that makes things even quicker. Go get your–" Sprints cut off her brother, Clarence, Jack thinks his name is.

"Two, yoo have no right ta be tellin' me what ta do or how ta live my life. Ya haven't been dere for me since before dad died, and even den ya were barely dere for me."

"We're your family, I think we know what's best for you. So stop being difficult and go get your things." The oldest of her brothers told her.

"I said _no_." Sprints told them calmly, "Yes, ya blood, I'll give ya dat. But we haven't been a family since dad died!" she screeched, "Yoo!" She pointed at the oldest, "Left Abram, Clarence, and I to fend off da nuns so we didn't get taken to an orphanage. Yoo!" She pointed at the second oldest, "Left me and Clarence ta fend for ourselves on da streets! And yoo!" She pointed at Clarence, "Left me ta freeze ta death on da streets 'a' _Brooklyn_!" she exclaimed. "Dat's not what families do ta each udder!

"Da noosies found me when I was on death row! They _saved_ my _life_ from ya stupidity! So, no, I'm not going with ya. I'm a noosie, not just one of deir silly little goilfriends, and I'm stayin' dat way." Jack watched Sprints begin to turn towards the door. He shut it and hurried off so as not to get caught spying.

X

Bruno pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anna, quit being so ridiculous," he sighed irritably.

"Is dere nothin' but air in dere?" she asked gesturing to his head, "Is dat why ya aren't getting' what I'm sayin' to ya through ya thick skull? YOU LEFT ME TA ROT AND DIE ON DA STREETS 'A' BROOKLYN IN DA MIDST 'A' DA HARSH OF NEW YAWK WINTA! I'm stayin' here. I'm goin' ta live in da Newsboy Lodgin' House. I'm goin' ta stay bein' a noosie. You can eidder get ova it, or get lost. I'll admit, ya blood and I'll always love ya, but frankly, I'd prefer if ya did da latta." Sprints snapped and turned towards the door. She opened it and walked back in, heading back over to where Racetrack, Spot, and Jack were still having their poker game. Sarah sat next to Jack, her arms wrapped around one of Jack's. He kept trying to wiggle her off, but she wasn't taking the hint.

"I'm headin' back to da Lodgin' House," the three boys looked up at her, their furrowed brows asking a silent, "why?"

"I just need ta be alone for a little bit," she told them.

X

"I'm gonna go make sure Sprints gets back alright." Jack told the two boys as he folded and then stood and left the table.

When Jack was out of earshot Racetrack turned to Spot, "You don't t'ink 'ee knows, do ya?"

"'A' course he knows, eva since Denton's article went out in da papa he's looked at her differently. He obviously found out about it around den." Spot told Racetrack.

"I hope nothin' too bad happens. What've ya got?" Racetrack asked the Brooklynite sitting across from him.

"Full House,"

"Royal Flush in diamonds," Racetrack told the King of Brooklyn with a smirk.

"Damn it," Spot cursed as she slammed down his cards.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I introduced and dismissed her brothers pretty quick, but it's for what comes up in the next chapter. You've learned why she wasn't too happy with her brothers being around.**

**Also, only two more chapters after this you guys. I'm pretty sure I'm going to write a sequel of sorts for this, though. I hope you enjoyed these chapters, and I hope you'll continue to follow and review my story. ****In the next chapter you'll learn about Sprints' background, what happened to her parents and why she became a newsie.**

**I'll Post Again Soon,**

**~Wrote Too Soon**


	25. My Name, It's Anna

Sprints was sitting, well, more like lying, on the roof of the Lodging House. She was trying to clear her thoughts, so they weren't so angry.

"Hey Sprints," she heard the voice of Jack Kelly say from behind her, "Mind if I join ya?"

"Yes," she muttered out, knowing he was going to sit down next to her anyway. That's just how Jack was.

"What'd ya brothers say dat made ya want ta leave like dat?" he asked her as she, unknowingly, glared up at the starry night sky.

"My oldest brudder wanted me ta move in witt'im, said that da noosies were a bad influence on me." She muttered angrily.

"What'd you say?" he asked her.

"No, of coise," she pushed herself up onto her elbows staring at him like he was crazy.

"Why don't you get along wit' ya brudders?" he asked glancing over at her, wondering how her hat managed to stay on her head despite the fact that she had been lying down.

"Do you want da shoit answa, or da whole back story?" she asked him with a deep sigh.

"Does da back story include ya past?" he asked. Sprints sighed and gave a nod. "Back story than," he told her, even though he knew she really didn't want to.

She sighed, "Do ya know who Joshua Richardson was?" she asked him softly.

"He was dat major writa for _The Journal_ that died near-ten years ago, right?" Sprints nodded.

"He was me fadda'," Jack looked over at her, eyes wide. "I was da youngest 'a' four, three years from da youngest, nine years from da oldest, and always excluded from deir games and da like.

"When I was nine and a half me mudder and fadder went on a trip ta Europe. Da boat dey were on sank right before dey reached da harbor in Brooklyn. My brudders and I were left orphaned and before da nuns came to take us ta da local orphanage my oldest brudder, Bruno, disappeared. About t'ree months lata, afta we had evaded da nuns enough for dem ta give up looking for us, Abram disappeared. It wasn't until da winter dat Clarence left me ta fend for meself.

"I did alright for da first few weeks, but one day I was cornered by some uppa-class boys who were lookin' for some fun, and when I refused to help dem dey started poundin' on me. By da time dey left my clothes were shredded, every bare surface of my skin was bloodied and bruised, and I was so cold my face was startin' ta turn blue from da chill.

"Dat's when Checkas found me and brought me back to da Lodging House." She finished. "You oughtta know da rest from dere." She muttered trailing off into thought. "Speakin' 'a' da Lodgin' House," Sprints turned to Jack, "Why are ya even here? I told ya I wanted ta be alone." She was now upset.

"Aren't ya glad I came now, though, you've calmed down considerably." He remarked trying to save himself an explanation.

He should've known, though, that Sprints wouldn't let him get away with it. She gave him a stern look, and Jack sighed, "I wanted ta make sure ya got back alright." He told her.

"Why," She raised an eyebrow at him, "Ya neva did before."

"Dat was before d–"

Sprints eyebrows rose in realization, "Before ya knew I was a goil." She turned to him, "How long have ya known?"

"What?" Jack asked her, confused, as he stopped and turned to face her.

"Dat I was a goil, how long have ya known?" she asked turning away from him. She had sat up now, and had pulled her knees to her chest, her back now to him.

Jack sighed and looked down, "Since ya came back to da Lodgin' House right before curfew and got into a fight wit' Race," he told her.

She looked back at him, her face was in a glare, her eyes flashing with astonishment, anger, and hurt. "Why?" She snapped turning to look at him again, "Why didn't ya tell me yoo knew?"

"I didn't know how ta," he muttered.

She snorted, "But ya know how ta fight off me bad guys, don't ya?" she sneered.

"No," Jack snapped indignantly.

"You're a terrible liar when ya heart's not in it. You know dat, Kelly?" she remarked with a slight twinge of sadness in her voice as she stood and began to head towards the door that led back into the Lodging House.

"Alright, so, yeah, I worry about ya walkin' down da streets 'a' Manhattan at night," Jack grabbed Sprints by the crook of her arm to stop her from going any further, "Is dat so wrong?" he snapped.

"Yeah," she snapped in reply, "It is, because up until ya found out I was a goil ya didn't care! I don't like bein' treated like I'm some piece 'a' glass, Kelly!"

"Well, maybe if ya had told somebody you'se was a goil, instead 'a' hidin' it, den I wouldn't be treating ya so differently!" he yelled in protest.

"No, ya wouldn't, I'd just be used to it, and it's exactly why I didn't tell anybody!" She screamed before storming towards the door.

"I'm not done talking ta yoo," Jack snapped pulling Sprints back to him. His tug was a little harder than he had meant for it to be, and the momentum had Sprints crashing into his chest. Her cap finally fell off revealing auburn waves that fell to her shoulders. She went to pull herself away but he held her there.

"Let me go, Kelly!" She shrieked pounding her fists against his chest. She looked up at him angrily, her large doe eyes meeting his blue ones, and Jack studied her features.

Her round face was accented by round, brown, doe eyes, a nose that turned up at the tip with a splatter of freckles around the bridge of her nose. She had high cheekbones and soft pink Cupid's bow lips that were slightly chapped.

He met her eyes once more studying the sorrow fueled anger that was there, before enacting on a strange feeling that came over him.

Sprints eyes grew wide when she felt Jack Kelly's lips slam against hers. She was too stunned to kiss back and when he pulled away from her she slapped him across the face in reflex.

Jack brought a hand up to his face and stared at her in astonishment. Sprints brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I- it was a reflex."

"Do you wanna try again?" Jack smirked.

Sprints face fell to a very somber, serious one. "If ya think ya gonna be able ta get me like one 'a' ya odder flings, and treat me like I'm anodder floo–" Jack's lips pressed against hers once more with just a little less pressure, cutting her off.

He pulled away and looked down at her frame that was three inches shorter than him, "I- I really do wanna try ta have somethin' with ya, Sprints."

"Anna," she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Jack remarked confused.

"My name," she muttered looking down at her scuffed up boots, wringing her hands, "It's Anna."

Jack nodded mulling over the name, "You've always been dere for me." He continued to speak, "If dere was any time I needed encouragement or someone ta rant to, or, well, everyt'ing in between, yoo were always dere. So, I trooly doo wanna try dis, Spri- Anna," he gestured between them, "If only ta see if what I've started ta feel since I first saw ya curls is what I t'ink it is."

Anna looked up at him, studying him to see if he was telling the truth or just trying to get into her pants because she was a girl. Deciding he was being truthful, she nodded. He grinned boyishly and kissed her again. Only this time, she responded.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is ladies and gentlemen! My first ****_Newsies_**** fanfiction has been finished. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'll admit, I did have another chapter written to go after this, but I'm now planning on using it as the beginning of the sequel to this. I've got a pretty good idea on what the next one's going to be about, and I'm thinking there's going to be a lot of Brooklyn involved.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you follow me so you know when the sequel comes out. Right now I'm working on a ****_Lost Boys_**** Fanfiction. If any of you know what ****_The Lost Boys_**** is, you should go check it out. For those of you who don't know what ****_The Lost Boys_**** is, it's an '80s vampire movie that was a horror movie at the time, but now, if you're looking for a laugh & a story that uses the true lore for vampires (not that stupid ****_Twilight_****-shit), then you should go check it out. I'm telling you this, because as a result of this, it might be a little while before the sequel to this story.**

**Also, I'd would like to give Daydreamer1122, twirlgirl4life1, Revan11, MinnieG123, katersgonnak8, CelineeMm, Roseybelle2, Ealasaid Una, and all of you who reviewed as a guest, a great big thank you for reviewing. Also, a great big thank you to: AnimeOtakuBara, BowTiesAreCool1414,CelineeMm, Danimagus, FireFear, JabberwockyAngel, LittleFlatts, MinnieG123, MuffinPants, Padfootisawesome, PrettyLittleHuman, RyannM-ClatoLuver, Shannon012495, SoraLover987142, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Water vs. Fire, beckyboo10, , deetrix, drizzleluver, dyingdaisys, katersgonnak8, kelsey112, missscarlatti713, mrsMalfoytheslytherinprincess, ncisgirlie, synismysin, twirlgirl4life1, and xotiptopxo, for following this story, and a great big thank you to: Aeryn Levia, Anna the Viking XD, JabberwockyAngel, MuffinPants, Revan11, Roseybelle2, RyannM-ClatoLuver, deetrix, katersgonnak8, ncisgirlie, and xotiptopxo, for favoriting this story. I hope all of you stick around for the sequel ;D.**

**Also, I made a video trailer for this story it's titled "Newsies FanFiction: Nobody Knows Nothin'". It's on YouTube and you should go check it out, also if you wanna see this story's banner go check it out on deviantart under ~SlytherinFirebender.**

**Thank you again,**

**_Wrote Too Soon_**


End file.
